A Lily's Scorpion
by animerocker646
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is starting her third year at Hogwarts! She is expecting a normal year until she runs into a certain blonde that changes her life, is it for the better or worst? Read and find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

This all starts when the Potter's are all in Hogwarts, James is in his 6th year, Albus is in his 5th year, and Lily is in her 3rd year. There have been some death threats to the Potter kids, so Hogwarts is getting protection from a certain vampire family.

Lily's POV

Today is the day that I'm starting my third year at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry! I'm so excited to see my friends again. I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. I'm Lily Potter and am a mix of my mother and father. I have my grandfather's hazel eyes. I have my dad angular face, defense against the dark arts skills, and seeking skills. My hair is all my own though, I have mahogany hair color. James kind of looks like me but older and he's a guy. The thing is that he acts a lot like dad and Uncle George put together, which isn't a good mix. Albus looks just like dad in every way, but he doesn't act like dad did when he was younger. Al is actually responsible and listens to school rules, this is why Al is a prefect and James isn't.

"Lily, hurry we are going to be late for the train!" Al yells from the base of the staircase.

"Coming," I yell, grabbing my trunk and owl and heading down the stairs.

We make it to the train station and meet up with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. "Hello, Lily. Hugo is already on the train…if you want to see him," Aunt Hermione tells me. Just for some background information Hugo and I had a row a while back in our second year when I caught him after dark and told him to return to the dorm he snapped at me and we haven't talked much since. I still don't know why he was angry with me, but oh well. "Lily, you're going to miss the train!" Rose yells waving me onto the train.

"Thanks, Rose, I completely zoned out," I tell her jumping on and falling backwards onto the floor. The thud never came because someone catches me. Rose's face went pale because when I look up to see who caught me it was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. "Watch where you're going, Potter, you might get hurt," He almost sounds concerned.

"Keep going, Malfoy, or I might have to give you detention," Rose threatens. He backs off and goes to the Slytherin's compartment of the train. "That was weird," I comment. "Hey, Lily, it only gets weirder, it turns out that Hogwarts is hiring protection for us!" James says running down the train.

"James, you couldn't have waited to tell me this off the train?" I ask him and shook his head.

"James, just go back with your friends and I'll go and find mine." So I go down the compartments till I find Artemis Longbottom, Lena Longbottom, Izzy Ride (A/N give you a virtual cookie ifyou get the reference;), Kyle Griffiths, and Amanda Kimo.

Artemis is Neville and Luna's oldest child, he is in his fourth year and is a Ravenclaw just like his mother, and he has short blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, and a long lanky body. Lena, has dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and is a klutz like her father, but she is in Gryffindor, and in my year!

Izzy is in her sixth year, she has raven black hair, an olive skin tone, her eyes are almost black, basically she is a really dark person, in Gryffindor, and also muggle born. Kyle Griffiths is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and has strawberry blonde hair, bright sightless blue eyes, even though he is blind he is one of the best wizards in his class, he and Izzy are best friends and are dating now, he is also in Gryffindor and muggle born.

Amanda is our only friend in Hufflepuff, she has sandy brown hair, brown eyes, short, but awesome all the same, she is in her third year like me.

"What took you so long to get here; we were all starting to worry about you," Amanda says hugging me quickly and then Kyle speaks, "Scorpius had to do with it, I'm guessing."

"How did you know?" Rose and I look at Kyle astonished. "I heard the vibration in his steps as he stormed away," He says like it is the simplest answer in the world.

"Where's your bother? We need to start talking about what pranks we are going to be pulling this year, while keeping up with the work load of a sixth year," Izzy questions me with grin. Kyle, Izzy, and James are worse than Uncle George, deceased Uncle Fred, and Lee Jordan. Izzy is basically invisible when she wants to be, Kyle can hear people coming from a mile away, and James has the cloak and the map handed down by dad.

A couple hours later the train stops and we all get off and head to the main hall where we all had to go our separate ways. Luckily, Izzy and Kyle let me sit near them because most third years hate me. It is all because I am the daughter of Harry freaken Potter (AVPM reference right there). Professor McGonagall is the new headmistress here and is doing a really great job at it.

So, after the sorting was over the new defense against the dark arts teacher is introduced, "Serenity Singling is your new defense against the dark arts teacher. Treat her with respect like all your other teachers," McGonagall orders us all, even though half of the students won't listen to her. The woman that stood up looked like she was in her early twenties with sliver blonde hair, hazel green eyes, and extremely tall. "She isn't going to last more than a week here," I hear James mutter to Kyle.

"This year there will be a change there will be some security on campus. I would like to introduce you to my kids," As Professor Singling says that, the main hall doors open and three teens walk in. One looks exactly like her mother but she has dark green eyes she has to be the oldest. Then I look to her left and there was a guy, he has dark brown hair, light hazel eyes like his mother but other than that he looks nothing like her. Then on the girls right there was a young girl she was a mini form of her sister.

There was hysterical laughing from the Slytherin table, soon followed by most of the hall. The Gryffindor table remained silent. As the boy got closer to the teacher position he yells to hall. "Quiet down you lot. I understand that we don't look like much, but hear me now we are more than a match for anything that comes your way. If you think that you can get past us, you're wrong, my sister and I will give you a detention faster than you can say Quidditch." The room gets quiet and the hall is dismissed.

I see James drooling over the new protection. "James, snap out of it. Oh, who is the new captain of the quidditch team anyway?" Al is the keeper, James and Izzy are the beaters, the chasers are Kimberly Jordan and Trevor Carter, and I am the seeker.

"I am!" Izzy says from behind us. "That is awesome Izzy!" I exclaim but I could tell that James was upset about it. "James, you're in detention way too many times to be the captain and you know it, otherwise you would have been the captain," Izzy reminds my brother about his bad record with detention. "I'll be right back," James says walking in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's POV

"Wake up Lily, you need to get up or all the food will be gone," Lena says to me quietly making sure that the other girls were still sleeping.

Once I was down in the great hall all the schedules were handed out. I noticed that I had defense against the dark arts three times a week and double potions twice a week, then I have charms and transfigurations three times a week, ancient runes, and herbology twice a week. On top of quidditch practice, I am so dead. "How did dad do this?" I sigh out and then Lena comes up to me. "We have potions with the Slytherin's this afternoon and this morning we have defense against the dark arts with Hufflepuff. This day is starting off horrible and ending horrible," she mumbles.

"Defense against the dark arts is easy though. Why do you think this day is going to be horrible?" I ask her innocently.

"We aren't going to learn anything with the new teacher," Lena says to me, I laugh a little bit but then look at James and Kyle whispering and start worrying about the new teacher. Soon, the bell rang and we all start off for our first class which was defense against the dark arts.

When Lena and I walk into the defense the dark arts class and there isn't a teacher in the room yet. "Do you think that she quit already?" I ask Lena quietly. "I don't think that she quit at all yet," Amanda says right as Professor Singling walks into the room, "Sorry that I'm late. I was just getting the material we need for today's class, which is learning a Patronus charm (or however you spell it)." "Isn't that really advanced magic?" A Hufflepuff asks and then a Gryffindor sneers, "Just make Lily do it. Her father is Harry Potter. He was able to do that charm in his third year." Why does my class hate me? I don't know I guess they think that I'm favored or something which I guarantee that I'm not.

"First I want to show you how to do this charm…I'm going to ask my son Seth to assist me." Seth I must admit was hot, but he seemed to be lost in thought. "Wow he looks nothing like her but I guess he is hot enough. I wonder what his charm looks like," Lena whispers to me, once again making me laugh lightly making sure that the professor didn't hear me. "Okay, the way to make this charm is to think of the happiest thing that has ever happened to you. It will manifest an animal form, once you have mastered the basics. Seth, show them yours," His mother orders him.

"Very well, if I were to ever help you guys, this is what my charm would look like." I look at him and he yells the spell and a silver hawk comes out. It was beautiful. "Wow, now have little Potter try it." I was ready to slap whoever said that. "Sure, Ms. Potter, come up here and my son will help you, while the class writes a page report on the principle of the defense charm. Oh, Ms. Kimo and Longbottom I will help you two as well." The others were glaring at us. I mean really if they were rude they deserved a punishment.

All class Seth was trying to explain to me how to perform the charm. It was really hard but by the end I was getting some silver sparks so was Amanda, even Lena was getting it! The rest of the class was writing things down at the end of class Professor Singling says something unexpected, "I'm not collecting this. Next time you start to pick on someone or act up again the consequences will be much worse. Class dismissed. Lily, can I talk to you? Seth, go on and leave." The class left except for me. At least I'll be late for Herbology. "Is there something you need professor?" I ask her and she gives me a kind smile.

"Look I know that the others are picking on you, but I would like to know why."

"Well, it has been like that for a while, I have some close friends in other grades. Besides Lena no one really likes me in my year. It is because my dad is Harry Potter and I get things a lot faster than most people do. They think that my dad bribes the teachers to get my grades raised."

"Lily, when I was younger I didn't have parents around. To deal with the stress of the other people I would write in a journal. Here, take this." She hands me a small booklet. "It was mine, a few years back. I want you to read it. Now get to class." She shoos me off to class.

After Herbology, I'm walking to the dungeons for potions class, when I see James, Izzy, and Kyle all laughing and having a good time. I'm really jealous of him and Al. They actually have friends in their grade. Me on the other hand I only have one friend in my year that's in my house, and I have one other friend, Amanda, but she isn't even in my house. Am I ever going to make any more friends? I mean I am in my third year for crying out loud! At least the potions teacher is crazy awesome so I won't have to worry about bad grades. I turn the corner to the entrance of the dungeons and knock into someone. "Sorry, that was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," I say to the mysterious person. "Its fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either," Scorpius says picking up some of our books.

"Why aren't you with other Slytherin's?" I ask him innocently. "To be honest, I can't stand them. Is this your book?" He questions holding the little journal that Professor Singling gave me. "Yea, I know the feeling none of my class can stand me. Oh, and yes the book was a gift for me to read. Class is going to start in a couple minutes I have to get going. Thank you for helping me with my books," I smile at him and he gives a smirk in reply and walks off. "Move out of the way Lily," Hugo snaps pushing me out of the way. "Those are the first words you say to me in two years, after I did nothing to you!" I scream at him almost in tears. He turns around and looks like he was about to say something nice when the other students came walking in, so I brush past him and sit down alone. To my surprise Hugo sits next to me. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. I should have been talking to you for years but instead I decide to follow the crowd and ignore you. I'm going to make up for lost time and stick to you like glue."

"It took you two long enough to make up!" Lena says sitting down on the other side of me. Mr. Larkin walks into the room and tells us to start reading the instructions on some random sleep potion.

Class ends and we all exit the dungeons and head to the great hall for lunch. I sit next to Lena and Hugo and start eating, till James runs over to me jumping up and down like a mad man. "What is it, James?" I ask him while he looks like he is going to implode. "We finally got permission to play at the school dance." "That's great James! Congratulations!" I tell him and he jogs off to talk to Izzy and Kyle who are equally excited. "What was he talking about?" Lena asks me curiously. "He has a band with Izzy, Kyle, Izzy's older brother, and their friend Ally. He has been trying to get McGonagall to let them play at the school dances since his second year. I guess he finally got her to say yes." They were both looking at me in shock that I have kept this a secret from them for this long. "Hey, the only reason she has been telling them no is that Izzy's brother and there friend Ally are both muggles."

"That makes sense I wonder how that got her to say yes," Hugo trails off and Al walks into the room looking upset over something so I go over to him being the loving sister that I am, "What's wrong Al?"

"You wouldn't understand, Lily, now move." He lightly pushes me to the side when Rose comes in behind him, "Sorry Lily, Scorpius just showed Al up in charms and now most of the Slytherin's are bothering him about it." Rose strides off to comfort my brother. Scorpius seemed nice before when he helped me with my books. Why would he try to show up Al?

After lunch, transfiguration, charms, and ancient runes I went to dinner and listened to the latest gossip and Izzy talking about when quidditch practice was going to start. "Izzy don't we need a new Chaser?" I ask her and she almost chokes on some cake she was swallowing. "We do I guess we should have a tryout next week at 6 and training the next day."

"How could you have forgotten that, oh, captain?" James teases her and she punches his shoulder playfully, but forcefully. "Don't push it or I could cut you from the team," Izzy threatens him.

"I'm the one of the best beaters this team has had in years you better not cut me," James replies and the entire section of our table roared with laughter, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see that it was Kyle. "I have a crazy thing to ask you," he says quietly enough so Izzy wouldn't hear.

"Can't be worse than when you tried to make me eat explosive chili, so ask away," He grins at the memory and then continues on, "I was wondering if you could teach me to fly a broom…maybe I could play quidditch with you guys."

"You're blind Kyle you know you can't," I remind him.

"I can if you give me the layout of the field, the measurements of the goal posts, and all the technical stuff," He was almost begging me. "Fine, training starts tomorrow." He was radiating excitement. This was going to be a promise I'm going to regret.

The next morning the routine starts again…

The day passed pretty quickly which meant that Kyle would be waiting for me to teach him to ride a broom. Why didn't he ask James to help him?

I went onto the quidditch field to see Kyle sitting on the grass sightlessly staring off until he heard my foot steps and he turns his head my way, "Hi Lily, I'm glad you remembered to come. James isn't here because he is keeping Izzy distracted and you are supposed to be a good flier so I picked you to help me. Does that answer any further questions?" he says to me counting them off on his fingers. "Yep, so do you have a broom with you?" He nods picking it up from behind him. "Can you mount and lift off?" He nods again. "Can you steer it?" "Kind of," he answers me unsure.

"That is where we will continue your training from steering the broom." I tell him and mount my broom and then tell him to do the same. I lift off and soon after I see him coming up flawlessly. "So where are the posts, stands, and anything else I should be worried about?" Kyle asks me cautiously trying not to move too much on the broom. I gave him the measurements of the field to the millimeter. "Okay, now let's try to move around on the broom with the measurements." I say just loud enough for him to hear. "The way to move on your broom is move the nose just at the right angel for you to turn."


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy's POV

Why is Kyle out of dorm at a time like this? On top of that why is James stalling me from looking for him? They're hiding something I know it. "James, leave me alone or I'm going to hex you." He steps out of the way hesitantly so I walk up into the girl's dormitory. I can't wait for the quidditch season to start. I feel bad that James isn't the captain, but I was the better choice since I'm only in detention a couple times a year. If I was in it any more my mum would kill me, the slow and painful way.

I look out to the field to see Lily out there with Kyle on brooms! Is she crazy Kyle is going to fall and break his neck! I want to scream at Lily, but then I see her explaining things to him and then wonder why he would even want to learn to fly on a broom.

"James!" I yell walking down to the common room he was about to run when I grab him by the robes.

"What is Kyle doing on a broom?" he gives me a sheepish look and starts explaining, "He wants to impress you by trying to join the quidditch team. There goes his surprise for you."

"James, I'm not going to make him stop his training with Lily. I will see how he does when the tryouts start," I try and act like a captain but fail miserably.

"Sure captain, let's go reek some havoc on the Slytherin's." I grin at him, which meant yes and we head off leaving a note on Lily's and Kyle's beds telling them that we are going to be out. James grabs his father's invisibility cloak while I just use a basic charm to make me blend into my surrounding. My parents were surprised that we finally got our band to play for the end of the year ball/dance. We decide to put some of James' Uncle's joke shop "treats" or as I call them pure evil, into the Slytherin dorms. The only thing we need is the password. Yesterday, I managed to overhear the password to the Slytherin common room…more or less I jinxed a couple of first years till they told me, and then tweaked their memories so they wouldn't remember seeing me. James, Kyle, and I have started to get creative on trying to stay out of detention.

So we left the treats on the common room table and walk out quickly making sure not to be spotted.

Lily's POV

Kyle was great doing rounds around the field then I started him on dips and tricks. "Okay, let's try and see if you can weave through the goal posts and then we will end training for the day." He starts off great he made it through the first two perfectly then hits his head on the last one. "Okay, well I was off by seven inches and twenty three degrees to the left. Sorry about that."

"It's fine! Is your head okay though?" He nods and we land and head back to the common room to find that Izzy and James are out bothering the Slytherin's. "I have some homework to do, see you later, Lily," Kyle says walking out of the room.

I see Al sleeping in one of the common room chair and wake him up, "Al, go to bed."

"Lily?" he mumbles still half asleep. I led him up to his room and made sure that he was in bed before leaving. Al is a sleep walker, my mother used to have to magic sensors around his room or he would walk out of the house. James still reminds him about it.

I walk back down the boy's dormitory to the girl's dormitory and fall sleep after doing an ancient runes essay.

In the morning, I decide to go to out to the Lake and read before classes start, but when I get there I hear a beautiful melody coming from nearby. I walk closer to the sound and find Scorpius playing the violin.

"I didn't know that you could play the violin!" I exclaim. He turns around with a shocked expression, "I didn't think that anyone was around. Muggle instruments aren't accepted in the Slytherin house. I'm not very good."

"You're great keep playing. I'm just going to be studying," I tell him as he puts away his violin and then has a scared look on his face. "Lily, get out of the way!" He pushes me down to the ground right as a killing curse passes over my head. "Little Potter, got saved by a Malfoy that's a surprise."

"Step away from the kids, you dog," Seth says coming out of nowhere. "I see that after all the security measures, I still managed to get pasted you," He gave a nasty grin towards me.

"Now give me the Potter girl, and no one will have to know that I was ever here." I see Seth roll his eyes, "Now, let me think about that. No, Greyback, you can't have her. You're going to have to get through me first to get to them." Within seconds the werewolf and Seth were hand to hand trying to push the other over. Seth's hazel green eyes flash with anger as Greyback tried to break away from him and come after me. Scorpius manages to pull me out of the way.

"Jump into the lake. We need to get you out of here while he is distracted." He grabs my hand and pulls me into the lake. This is worrying me I can't swim. Everything starts to get fuzzy and I black out.

"Wake up, Lily." I hear a familiar voice shout to me. "Lily, please wake up." Mum? What is she doing here? The last thing I remember is drowning in the lake. I open my eyes slowly, "Lily, you're alive!" My mother hugs me urgently.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" I ask groggily. "Lily, you're okay, we thought that we had lost you." I'm so confused right now what happened at the lake that I don't remember?

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Al asks me from the corner of the room is emerald colored eyes filled with worry.

"No nothing after going into the lake." James gives me a funny look and opens his to explain, but my dad who I didn't notice standing there starts, "After you went into the lake young Scorpius used a bubble head charm and swam you to safety on the other side of the lake, away from Greyback. Seth managed to hold him off long enough for your brother's to step in and drive him off."

"Did you catch him and are Seth and Scorpius okay?" I ask the most important questions first getting them out of the way. "Seth and Scorpius are fine, but sadly Greyback got away," Dad breaks the news to me.

"All of you get out I need to make sure that she is alright," Healer Nancy scolds my family.

"She's fine, all she needs is rest you crazy healer," Seth comes out from the hall to yell at healer Nancy so my family can stay longer. "I know more about dealing with medicine than you do, Mr. Singling." Nancy snickers at him.

"No you don't. You can whip out a wand and med some bones and tell the kid to shut up and they'll feel better later but for real medicine you need to know the balance of the chemicals and the human body she just fought for her life so she needs rest, simple as that." Healer Nancy storms out of the room in anger and I stifle a laugh.

"Thanks Seth." I mumble before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up, I look at the chair next to my bed and see no one, but then I look again and see Izzy sitting there. "Tryouts are in three days I don't know if you will be ready by then," she says only here for official business.

"I think I will but-" I start to talk but she cuts me off, "James is training Kyle for tryouts now. You guys can't hide anything from me," She gives a smirk and walks out of the room leaving being a get well card and all the notes I missed from the last couple days of school from Hugo, Amanda, and Lena. So I start my makeup work.

Today is the day that we start tryouts for quidditch. We all have to try out again. Izzy was probably going to put me back on the team along with the rest of us, but the new chaser was going to be the spot to get.

When the tryouts start, we all take off and start doing laps around the arena. I see the different houses watching us from the stands to see who could possibly get on the unbeatable Gryffindor team. We have won the house cup every year for the past three years; basically since I started at Hogwarts but James says it is just because the old seeker was horrible, but I know he's lying, Izzy said that the third Potter is the charm.

By the look on Izzy's face I can tell that she is picking out the ones that weren't going to even be remotely close to placing on the team. I turn around half way through the third lap, to see two second year's crash into each other while one of the third years slid off his broom and crashed into the ground. Izzy slaps her forehead and calls out, "Okay you lot from Lena back, good luck next year."

When I see where Lena is, I realize that she just kicked off three fourths of the candidates. "What are you looking at the rest of you, keep going," Izzy orders. Poor Izzy she is so stressed out about being the captain, I have seen her planning the different plays in the lunch room with James since she found out that she was the captain.

Six laps later, there were only eleven of us left for the spots. "Okay, the seeker is still Lily, the keeper is still Albus, beater number two is still James, the-" "I'm beater number one, Izzy," James contradicts her.

"No, sorry sweetie, but I'm the number one beater. I can't slap harder than you hit," Izzy smirks at James and the entire team roared with laughter as James blushes a crimson red.

"The first chaser is Kim, and Trevor is the second, now we need one new chaser. There are six of you left and only one of you can formally make the team. Now James will be chucking the quaffles at you and you have to dodge them if you don't then you're out of luck." I'm becoming very worried for Kyle's sake Izzy is being impartial towards him and treating him like everyone else. If you didn't know that they were dating you can't tell now.

"For the rest of the team, go to the stands and wait for the tryouts to finish," Izzy orders.

When we get to the bleachers, I see Scorpius watching what's going on. "Hey, thanks for saving me I haven't gotten to formally thank you yet." He gives me a slight smile showing some of his bright white teeth.

"It wasn't a problem, sorry about pushing you into the lake and almost causing you to drown…" Scorpius trails off and starts watching the tryouts again. James is doing a great job of pelting each of the contestants with the quaffles he even knocked a few clean off their brooms.

"Kyle Griffiths you're up next. Good luck and don't get a concussion," Izzy kept a completely emotionless face on. Izzy is amazing at concealing her emotions, but I can see from here the worry in her eyes.

Kyle mounts his broom and is in the air in seconds and speeds up to fly around the arena. James is almost hesitant to throw the quaffle at Kyle, but against his better judgment he starts throwing them with perfect accuracy. Kyle was dodging them quickly none of them every touching his body. "How is he doing this? He is blind right?" I gave him a huge grin.

"Kyle can hear the air currents around him when he hears something coming his way he avoids it. If he's avoiding people he can tell who it is by the vibrations of their steps or the smell of their perfume. He is a genius," I reply to Scorpius.

"Really, I would have never guessed that was how he was always able to find places around the castle," Scorpius says in awe. By the time I finish talking to Scorpius, Kyle has finished his run without a scratch on him.

"That was a great run everyone, now it is the catching portion of the tryout. You three out, I want you off the field." Three sixth years walk off the field none of them being Kyle. I jump with excitement on the inside. "I will be throwing this time. Watch out I'm very tricky," she gives an evil grin as she flew down she looks like an angel of death with her raven black hair whipping out behind her.

K. J. Legonson, Andrew Carson, and Kyle Griffiths were the last three contestants left. Quickly she starts throwing her shots wide. When K. J. caught the first one she immediately throws the next one in the opposite direction. By the end of K.J.'s tryout he walks over to Kyle and starts to taunt him.

"Blind boy, just go back to the dorm you can't possibly catch the ball nevertheless pass it to someone." Kyle just ignores K. J. and the passes start being thrown at them. K. J. caught 6 of 10. Andrew caught 8 of 10. Kyle caught 10 of 10. K. J. threw one of his catches at Kyle to get back at him for winning the spot of chaser. Now he has caught 11 of 10.

"Great job Kyle, I'm proud to say that you are on the team," Izzy smiles and we all go into the locker room to change back into our school robes.

I decide to go over to Izzy's locker and see if she wants to celebrate in the dorm with us, but when I walk over she is snogging with Kyle. They break apart and Kyle turns his head towards me sightless blue eyes piercing me like he can actually see, "You need something, Lily?" "I-um-no…I'll be going now," I say sheepishly.

While walking back to the dorms I start to think about my future and nothing is coming to me. I don't know what I want to do, if I'll ever have a husband, or even graduate school. Suddenly I walk into someone again, this happens way too often.

"Look what we have here Kent, a Gryffindor, and even better she a Potter," One of the two boys says to me. I don't like the sound of this at all. "Brian, I think that we should hex this little mudblood lover-" Kent was interrupted by a spell flying straight at him.

"Stop it right now or I'm giving you both detentions," Scorpius comes down the corridor. "Look, the Slytherin prefect, what are we ever going to do?" Kent asks in mock horror and takes out his wand and points at my head. I know that only one hex would work. I flick my wand and bats come out at them. "What is going on here?" Violet the new protection comes down only seeing that Scorpius and I have our wands out.

"Detention, both of you with me, as for you two," she turns to Kent and Brian, "I'm taking you to the Headmistress to inform her that you two are on academic probation. This is the fifth time I have caught you abusing the Gryffindor's," She is angry as a werewolf yelling at them. Scorpius helps me off the ground and I pick up my wand.

"I have to get to class, Violet, can you just hand the slip to James for me. He'll give me the time and date later. I don't want to be late and get an extra detention." I walk off hastily to my potions class.

"You got detention, Lily!" Rose comes barging into the common room just to yell at me. "It was an accident. Some Slytherin's were trying to hex me and I got to them first. With some help from Scorpius, but Violet wouldn't let me explain that we didn't do anything, so now I have detention." Rose wasn't hearing a word I was saying all she was thinking about was how I was turning into James, Izzy, Kyle, and Fred who I have hardly seen all year.

"Rose, lay off, she had to protect herself," Izzy says while having her head off the side of the armchair.

"Why is your head hanging upside-down off the armchair?" Rose asks completely forgetting about my detention and focusing her attention on my brother's crazy friend. I give Izzy a smile of relief.

"It helps me think of ways to stay out of detention, Rose." I almost burst out laughing at the comment and the priceless look on Rose's face.

"How did you become a prefect anyway? Why would Headmistress McGonagall even think of putting you in charge of anything?" Rose screams out to the entire common room, Izzy doesn't even look phased by Rose's comment. "I have the top grades in my year Rose, which is why unlike you, I don't want to be a prat and tell on my siblings and cousins when they act out."

"That's because you don't have any real cousins. You only have a brother and a sister who you never see because you're here!" Rose retorts. Izzy is getting really pissed now she is going to punch Rose out for that comment. "At least I have friends," Izzy says storming out of the common room and into her dorm room. "Rose, that was horrible! I'm going to go and talk to Izzy. When I come back down you better say you're sorry or you're going to lose Izzy as a friend. One of the only real friends you have besides your books."

I walk up to Izzy's room and knock on the door lightly. "Come in, Lily." How does she know that it's me?

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her trying to find a seat in her pitch black room.

"Not really, but I'm going to light a lap for you. You're going to fall and hurt yourself trying to find a seat," Izzy says moving to a lap and lighting up the room.

"Are you coming to stay at our house for Christmas again?" I always get excited for Christmas Izzy and her family comes over while her parents are out working.

"Is my family really all that small?" Izzy asks sitting on her bed.

"In comparison to the Weasley clan yes, in a normal family size you have an average family. Don't beat yourself up over it, Izzy." I reassure her quickly.

"When's your detention anyway?" Izzy asks me changing the subject to something she knows I don't want to talk about.

"It's on the Thursday before the holidays with Scorpius," I reply to her question quickly.

"Quidditch practice is in one hour to get ready to fly." Izzy reminds me before I walk out of her room.

The weeks pass by without any interruptions from Rose or fighting. We are getting ready for the first quidditch match of the year: Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor. The Hufflepuff's haven't had a good seeker since Cedric Digory. Izzy is doing her best to keep everyone in line for the new season but James being James keeps interrupting her. She eventually hexes his broom and has him fly into the stands.

**A/N**

**Sorry if the grammar isn't up to par, I'm doing my best. Comment, review, don't touch any exploding Squirrels (really, thier dangerous). I have most of the Chapters pre-written. So, if I get some feed back the chapters will come quickly! =D**

**~Animerocker**


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy's POV

The Game

I am going to kill James. Ever since I was made the captain he has been in a foul mood. He is even disturbing practice or is this even about quidditch? Is this about Kyle?

I walk into the common room quickly to look for James. I found him writing an essay for divination I'm really glad I didn't take that class it is driving James mad.

"James, we need to talk." He knows I hate talking so this is a serious conversation.

"What is it? I have an essay to finish and practice tonight?" I stare at him blankly knowing he never does his homework early unless something is wrong.

"Look, something is bothering you at practice, is it about me being captain or is it that Kyle is on the team with us now?" He glances down at the floor and starts to answer, "Look, don't get me wrong, but I find it awkward that Kyle is on the team with us. This was just something for you and me…I feel like I'm losing you again."

"James, you aren't losing me at all I'm not going to forget about you. I never did…when did you lose me in the first place?" I ask him puzzled.

"After we broke up in our fourth year, we hardly talked or looked at each other. I was surprised we're even friends now."

"James, I'm not going to forget about you anytime soon considering we're in all the same classes, except divination which I am still glad I didn't take." I grin out and he chucks his parchment at me.

"Stop acting out at practice, or we'll lose to Hufflepuff and I don't want Gryffindor to look bad," I tell him handing his essay back. "You spelt divination wrong…" I laugh out walking to the stairs to the girl's dorm.

The game is finally here! Fred and Louis are commenting on the game, since they act like twins. McGonagall couldn't say no to both of them begging. My team walks out and Fred starts talking,

"The big game of Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff! Who is going to win this? With the senior captain, Simon Finch, with advantage of age, or the new captain or the Gryffindor team, Isabel Ride, with her emotionless mask on?"

Madam Highns the new quidditch coach came over, "Shake hands and have a civil match with no cheating." Simon and I shook hands quickly and mounted our brooms. Let the game begin.

We all shot up into the air James and I are working like a team again. We were smashing the bludgers into the goal posts expertly. "Looks like Isabel and James are playing keep away from the Hufflepuff team!" Louis comments as James and I beat the bludgers in between the two of us as the Hufflepuff beaters try and hit the bludgers.

"Kyle Griffiths has the quaffle! How can a blind guy catch and fly so well? I don't think we will ever know. He throws it to Kim Jordan who catches and scores and second goal in a row!" Fred announces loudly.

"Hufflepuff is in possession of the quaffle, shoots, but is blocked by, Albus Potter, the keeper," Louis says excited.

"The score stands at Gryffindor 80 and Hufflepuff 0. This is a blowout match. I think Lily Potter has seen the snitch! Simon Skylark, the Hufflepuff seeker, is close behind her using his weight to push the broom into a steeper dive," Fred announces.

Everyone has stopped as we watch Lily and Simon diving lower and lower to the ground. They are around twenty feet from the ground, Simon pulls up not wanting to get smashed into the ground, while Lily keeps going and grabs the snitch and pulls up inches above the ground.

"Lily Potter has got the snitch Gryffindor wins!" Louis announces.

We all run over to Lily and congratulate her on a job well done. The Hufflepuff's didn't look happy. Simon comes over to me, "Your team is full of cheaters. You have a blind guy on your team who flies perfectly. I wouldn't be surprised if you charmed his broom to move in the correct direction."

"Lose gracefully, Simon, we didn't cheat." He stalks off the field completely pissed off. It's such a great talent of mine, pissing people off. I get it from my mother.

The team and I change out of our quidditch gear and head to the common room where everyone is celebrating. I hate loud parties, so I go to my room and put up a silencing charm up so I can do some homework.

After three essays and two hours of defense against the dark arts, charms, and transfigurations practice I'm exhausted and too lazy to redo the silencing charm. "Izzy, are you there?" I hear a faint voice calling. Yep, my charm is wearing off.

"Come in," I answer the voice and see Rose walk in. What does she want to do yell at me some more?

"Look, I'm really sorry for how I treated you last week. I'm just so stressed out with my OWLS coming up in a couple months. I just snapped." Rose looks like she was about to break into tears.

"Rose, its fine, I shouldn't have snapped back. James was being a git at practice and I needed to let out some anger and I didn't do in a very adult manner."

"You deserve to be the prefect, I realize that you keep James out of detention as much as possible and keep our points up. I just need to know one thing, did you guys manage to get into the Slytherin house and give them Uncle George's toffies?"

I gave her a blank innocent stare, "How would we manage to get into the Slytherin dorms?" I ask her looking heartbroken at her accusations. "You two always find a way to get back at the Slytherin's. I just want to know what they did this time to get pranked by you two," she questions curiously.

"They were making fun you and Hugo, so James and I got some payback. If you try and tell anyone I'll hex you," I threaten her nicely.

"Thank you, for dealing with them in a discrete manner," Rose sighs and walks out of the room. Once our little conversation was over, I open my door, to see Lily and Roxanna there.

"Yes?" I raise my eyebrows as a silent question. "Were you in there the entire time?" Lily asks me flabbergasted, "Yep, I put up a silencing charm and did all my homework. How may I help you, Roxanna Weasley?" I ask her.

"I was just here to get my things this is also my room," She says walking in brushing past me. "I'm coming to your place for the holidays again, Lily," I tell her before closing the door. I could hear her skipping to her dorm in happiness.

**Hi! It's me again! Thought i should tell you in case you don't know (stage whisper)I don't own Harry Potter...Though Kyle and Izzy are mine. =D Review and comment (the squirrels have been taken care of, we are all safe, so you can comment and review to your hearts content)**

**~animerocker **


	5. Chapter 5

Lily's POV

Detention

Today is the day that I serve my detention for sticking up for myself. I walk down the hallway to the library where Violet is supposed to meet Scorpius and me. "Hi, Lily, I'm glad to see you could make it. Scorpius is in the library waiting for you. Hand me your wand before walking in there." I hand my wand to her and see Scorpius standing next to a bookcase glaring and Violet.

"I know I was a little bit harsh with your punishment for protecting yourselves, but you need to be taught that not everything has to be dealt with magic. Tonight, you will be looking though sections A and B in the library without magic and make sure that the books are all in order. I will be back in three hours, enjoy you time together," Violet hurries out of the room probably to monitor the halls.

"Sorry for getting you into this, Scorpius," I apologize but he gives me a grin.

"Don't worry about it they deserved it. I have given them at least twenty detentions in the past few months all for picking on Gryffindor's, so academic probation should be good for them."

"What are you doing over the holidays?" I ask trying to make small talk with him.

"Nothing, I'm staying home for the holidays with my family," He sounds so upset about it.

"You could come and visit me and my family for the holidays. James is inviting Izzy and her family to come and your cousin Teddy will be there. You should be welcome, especially after you saved my life twice."

"Lily, your brothers will kill me!" His stormy grey eyes flashing with worry.

"No, they won't, Al likes you more than most Slytherin's and James listens to whatever Izzy says and I'll bet that she'll like you," I comfort him but he asks me an unexpected question, "Are Izzy and James dating or something?"

"Not anymore, they broke up in their fourth year. They just weren't getting along and they had a huge fight and didn't talk for the half of the year. It almost cost the Gryffindor team the quidditch cup. Luckily, they made up at the end of the year, after Kyle forced them to start talking again. I can tell that James still misses her. On top of that, Kyle and Izzy are dating, now he is on the quidditch team. James is getting worried that Izzy will completely forget about him. In my perspective that will never happen because Izzy thinks of James as family," I tell him he seems to think a long time on this because when we start talking again it has been about an hour into our detention.

"I think that your brother has all the right to be worried. The girl that he was crazy over has her boyfriend on the quidditch team with her now. Does Izzy show him any favor?" He questions me. I didn't have to think very hard because Izzy shows no favor towards anyone on the quidditch team.

"Hardly, she treats Kyle the hardest since he is the newest person on the team." He looks at me like I'm crazy or something. "Does she treat James any differently since they broke up?"

"Nope, sometimes they get a little awkward around each other, but otherwise they are still the best of friends. Would you like to come and spend time with people your own age or party at your house alone?" I give the option again and he shakes his head. "If you get your friends and family to say yes I'll come."

We finish the detention at eleven, which is way after curfew Violet says that she is going to walk us back. "Lily, since the tower is the closest I'll walk you back first."

Soon enough I was back at the dorms and fast asleep.

**A/N**

**Hey! Sorry about the short chapter! Normally all my chapters are at least 1,000 words, but this one was only a few pages long and only added up to about 700. Next one is going to be much longer, I pwomise! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Next day…

When I wake up in the morning I write a quick letter, run into the Owlry with a letter addressed to my parents, "Okay, Milly, please take this letter to my house." Milly is a snow owl, like Hedwig, her amber eyes piercing mine as she flies off to my house.

As I walk down the stairs I see Scorpius on the ground staring off into space. I run over to him quickly to see what he's doing here so early, "Scorpius, are you okay?"

"No, I come here every morning to clear my head before classes start. I have to deal with the other Slytherin prats during breakfast," He snickers to himself.

"It can't be that bad, Scorpius. My entire class hates me, besides Lena, so I know how you feel," I tell him, while I wrap my arm around his shoulders trying to comfort him. "

I guarantee that it is worse for me. My entire house hates me. I am a bloodtraitor to them," Scorpius sighs and then a brilliant idea pops into my head, "

Why don't you sit with the Gryffindor's during breakfast, we already have a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw with us! A Slytherin would make someone from every house. That shows diversity."

"That isn't a bad idea, but your brothers will kill me," he says sounding absolutely terrified of my brothers.

"Look, my brothers may be overprotective, but they can't hurt anyone." I see a little bit of hope in his eyes right as he was about to say something the clock sounds off for breakfast. I drag him into the main hall, where I place him next to all my friends and family. James glares at me, but Izzy comes over to evaluate Scorpius.

"Hmm, he doesn't seem to be poisonous or explosive, so you're perfect for this table," Izzy decides.

James stands up and stalks over to Izzy, obviously pissed off, "Why are you letting him sit here with my sister? He is a Malfoy, I don't care if your muggle born or not, his family is bad news!" If looks could kill, James would be dead right now.

"Don't you dare go back on my heritage and say I don't know anything about the magical world! I know about his family. This isn't about where his family has been. It is about what he is doing with his life right now. Now, back down or I'll give you detention, I don't care if we're friends or not," Izzy retorts back. Kyle comes over just in time and grabs James shoulder making him to back down.

"Fine, but hear me now Malfoy, one step back, on wrong move, and you won't have to worry about apologizing, because you'll be back at the Slytherin table alone." I see Scorpius swallow hard and look at me for help so I whisper, "Don't worry, he won't do anything. I sent the letter out asking if you could come over. I should have an answer by break or earlier. Where do you live so my owl can find you?"

"I live in a muggle part of Britain, but your owl should find it. It is on the very edge of London, it is a huge manor you can't miss it." His thin lips curve into a sly smile. "I'm surprised, not too many wizards decide to live in the muggle part of London," I comment on where he lives.

"I take muggle studies for that reason, Lily." A Malfoy, is taking muggle studies? Is the apocalypse coming?

"You take muggle studies!" I whisper gasp, making sure that my brothers didn't hear, so they can't mess with him later.

"My grandfather doesn't know about it yet. When he does I'm getting a howler," he smirks at the thought. I can only imagine him getting a howler for doing nothing wrong at all.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. As soon as we arrive at the dorms I quickly pack my bags for the trip back home. "Lily, my family is picking me up at Kings Cross. Then we are coming to your house in two days. Tell you dad for me, please?" Izzy begs me, how can I say no to that? I nod my head in defeat as we walk onto the train.

When we find a compartment, Izzy and Kyle, take out their guitars and start playing one of the songs they are going to play for the show. "What is the song called anyway?"

"The song is called Deathbed. It is from a muggle band called, There for Tomorrow. We'll have you listen to them sometime." Izzy answers me quietly. As the melodies carry on through the room I drift off to sleep.

"Lily, wake up. We're at the stop." I wake up quickly as Izzy and Kyle are getting our bags off of the racks and I sit up, taking in my surroundings.

I see my father talking to Izzy's parents, Maxine and Nick, as I walk off the train, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ride." I tell them kindly, Mr. Ride gives a small half smile, which is rare for him.

"Hi dad, it's great to see you again." Izzy hugs him tightly. They look like twins next to each other with their dark hair and skin. I don't think Izzy looks like her mother at all, considering her mother hair is dirty blonde and her skin is very pale.

"Isabel, we should be going. Kyle, your father is meeting with us at our house." Mrs. Ride pushes them out of the station.

The days pass quickly sitting at home doing nothing but homework. Izzy and her family should be arriving here any minute.

"They're here!" Al yells striding into the room with his muggle clothes on. "Albus go and change those pants. There's a rip in them!" My mum exclaims from the kitchen. "Mum, this is the muggle style!" Al complains going into the kitchen.

"I'll get the door then…" I mutter under my breath, putting a happy face on for the guests. I open the door to see Izzy, Kyle, Trent (Izzy's brother), Ally (Is a family friend of the Ride's), Mr. Ride, and Mrs. Ride all standing outside in the cold weather.

"Welcome back to the Potter house," Mum says walking in with ginger bread men, for Trent and Kyle, who are bottomless pits. "Thank you, for watching my kids while we travel," Mrs. Ride says to my mother.

"I grew up with six brothers, your kids aren't a problem." My mother smiles politely at her. The truth is, my mother doesn't like Mrs. Ride at all. "We have to talk to your husband, where is he?" Mr. Ride asks, right as my mother points, and they walk off to my father's study.

"Where's James? We need to practice for the dance," Izzy asks impatiently tapping her foot on the tiled floor. "He should be upstairs sleeping," I answer hesitantly. Kyle slaps his forehead. Izzy takes off for the bathroom, and comes out with a bucket full of water. She opens the door to James room and walks out of site.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Izzy?" James screams walking out of his room sopping wet.

"James, it is 9:30 in the morning. You're wasting daylight!" Izzy tells him, but he rolls his eyes and replies. "Iz, we are on vacation, we don't need to wake up early."

"What time did you wake up this morning, Izzy?" Al yawns out, still tired from staying up all night, learning how to use a computer.

"I woke up at 5:30, at the latest," Izzy answers pondering when she actually woke up this morning.

"James, stop changing the subject! We need to practice. Now, change out of your wet clothes, and then we practice for the dance," Izzy orders and James gives her an apprehensive look, I step in, "James, change your clothes, you are getting mum's floor wet." James' eyes go wide and he runs to his room quickly changing his clothes.

Four hours later, band practice is over and my parents are taking us to the shore today. "Isn't going to be cold?" Ally questions my parents. Ally isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Sometimes, Ally is in her own little world.

Once we arrive at the beach Izzy, Kyle, Trent, and Ally seem worried and a bit hesitant. "I see the little birds have flown into our trap," A man in a black suite sneers at Izzy and her family.

"I didn't think that they let dogs in here," Izzy snickers back at the man. These people are not giving me a good feeling and Izzy provoking them is making it ten times worse.

"How dare you even speak to me, you filth," The man says trying to grab Izzy, but she disappears. "Men, come after her family!" More men in black come out and attack Trent, Kyle, and Ally.

"Get out of here, Potter's!" Trent yells dodging the first punch. Out of nowhere Izzy comes out of the air and kicks one of the men in the face. I see him go crashing down by the force of her kick.

"Bloody hell, she can fight," James says to me open mouthed.

Back to the fight, Izzy has been grabbed, and there is a gun to her head. Izzy quickly turns invisible, making the man holding her freak out, so he shoots the gun anyway.

My dad walks on the scene with a whole group of Aurors. Once the situation was under control, we realize that Izzy is missing. "Izzy come out, I can smell the blood on you," Kyle orders Izzy turning his head in the direction of the smell. Izzy turns visible momentarily, showing a large gash in her shoulder, bleeding uncontrollably.

"I have had worse injuries than this," Izzy tells Kyle, but Kyle shakes his head, "Yes you have, but you bled so much you needed a blood transfusion. I'm not letting you bleed that badly again," Kyle retorts walking over to her flawlessly and examines her shoulder.

"Izzy, why don't we call a healer?" I give my input, Kyle smiles at me, but Izzy gives me a death glare.

"No hospitals," Izzy, hisses at me.

"I can patch Izzy's shoulder up, but she needs medical attention without going to a hospital." Kyle tells my family while he inspects her shoulders. I really don't understand Kyle sometimes. Either he is this happy upbeat person or this dead serious and pretty scary looking guy. I just glad that my brothers aren't like that. It would drive me mad.

My father snaps his fingers, "I'll be right back." He says as he disapperates and Kyle rolls his eyes.

"That's some help your father is providing," Kyle sarcastically says, grabbing a towel and a water bottle.

"Hold this, James," Kyle orders, handing James the bottle and towel.

"Izzy, do you have an undershirt on?" Kyle questions her and she answers, "Yeah, I'll take my ripped shirt off." Izzy winces, as she takes off her shirt and reveals a black undershirt, drenched in the blood from her shoulder. (A/N Okay, the 'undershirt' is more of a cami, but you get the point it is sleeveless.)

"Pour some water on the towel, James," Kyle instructs my brother. James complies and quickly wets the towel, handing it to Kyle.

"Izzy, this may sting a little," Kyle tells her before pressing the towel onto her gash. Izzy quickly intakes a breath as Kyle cleans the wound with the water covered rag.

"How come I am the only one that got hurt?" Izzy complains while Kyle is finishing up on cleaning the wound. We can finally see Izzy's shoulder, instead of just crimson blood.

"You really need to see a doctor," Kyle says in Izzy's immediate direction. "Izzy, you won't have to go to a hospital now," My father says, coming out of nowhere, with Seth behind him.

"Oh, hi, Seth," I say waving to him and he takes out his wand.

"You Gryffindor's are too wild for my tastes. Especially you Izzy, you are a first class nutter," Seth says and then starts muttering something that sounds like mesendo. Izzy's shoulder simultaneously repairs itself.

"Ouch, that hurt," Izzy says, rubbing the spot where her wound once was.

"Your arm will be sore, but it is better than needing to heal the muggle way," Seth says, walking away. (A/N Sorry, about the grammar but I'm in the car and motion sick. I don't want to stop writing because I'm on a role.)

I wake up the next morning and realize that Scorpius is coming today! "Lily, can I talk to you in my study?" My father asks kindly. When I was little, going into the study meant that we had done something wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask my father quietly.

"No, I just want to ask you something," My father tells me but I can tell he is keeping something from me. "What do you want to ask me?" I politely question him, "Why did you become friends with Malfoy's son, of all people?"

"Dad, Scorpius is a nice person. He has saved my life more than once," I try to convince him, but he won't listen to me that Scorpius is a good guy.

"His father and I never got along in school. I just want to make sure that he is a good kid before letting him near you," My dad says waiting for my answer.

"Look, dad, I know that you think he is horrible. The thing is, Izzy accepts him! He is perfectly fine!" That comment took my dad by surprise, Izzy is very selective about her friends.

"I'm going to talk to Izzy about this," My dad says walking out of the room.

A few moments later, Izzy comes into the study half asleep.

"What is it Mr. Potter? I was kind of sleeping," Izzy says rubbing her eyes waking herself up.

"Do you like Scorpius Malfoy?" He cuts right to the chase.

"As a matter of fact, I do. He is a nice kid, I think the hat sorted him on his last name," Izzy answers yawning and my father nods in reply and then asks her another question, "How are you able to become invisible?"

"It was an accident in charms class. I was in my second year and we were working on the chameleon charm, James' backfired on me. It took the class twenty minutes to find me. Kyle found me on the floor in the back corner," Izzy answers looking back on the day when mischief by her, Kyle, and James became legendary.

"This is my last question, when did you start to date?" My father question Izzy, I mentally slap my forehead.

"I started dating in my third year, my boyfriend was your son." Izzy says grinning at my father. I'm having a very hard time controlling my laughter at me dad's face. He is in pure shock.

"James, never mentioned it…" He is still in shock, as he takes his glasses off.

"We didn't want our parents freaking out, so we didn't tell. It didn't last very long, James doesn't understand me, the way I thought he did." Izzy sighs, I could tell she's looking back on the day when they broke up…

Flashback!

(A/N- please cue any dramatic music you can think of.)

The entire Gryffindor house could hear the shouting, my brother and Izzy were fighting, again. Al, Hugo, Fred, Rose, and I put down and extendable ear down the boy's dorm staircase.

"You prat, not everything is bloody about you!" Izzy screams I could tell even from the top of the staircase that James recoils a few steps.

"Well maybe, if you let me know what's wrong, instead of making me guess, I wouldn't be yelling all the time!" James yells right back at her.

"You don't see anything besides quidditch and yourself! Kyle got hurt at watching practice, so I took him to the hospital wing, then I come back and you blow up at me! What did I do that was so wrong?" Izzy demands an answer from James.

"You went after Kyle, Izzy, that's what's wrong! Anyone could have done that, but you love him. You're just too stubborn to see it. I feel used half the time." James retorts, like an idiot.

"Excuse me? Kyle is our best friend why would you even suggest that I was using you?" Izzy says using a dangerously violent tone.

"You were trying to make him jealous by going out with me. Unlike him, I can see the way you look at him. Or maybe it is because your muggle born and only want to date muggles!" James is losing his temper and reason quickly.

"You little git, that's it we're over. I never want to speak to you again," Izzy exclaims we hear a punching sound. Izzy storms up the girl's dormitory stairs and we all run down to see James flat on the floor out cold with a black eye forming.

Flashback over…

"I'll be going now, Mr. Potter." Izzy says leaving the study faster than you can say quidditch.

"What happened between them is something I doubt I would like to hear, am I right Lily?" I nod trying to forget about that day.

"It wasn't James' proudest moment," I admit walking out of the study to get dressed and eat breakfast, all before my new friend gets here.

**A/N**

**Told you this Chapter would be much longer! From 700 to 3000 words! The next chapter is going to be told from the point of view of Scorpius. I thought I should throw his point of view in. You know, since he's a main character and all...**

**~animerocker**

**PS:**

**I still don't own Harry Potter. =(**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N-the moment we have been waiting for!)**

Scorpius' POV

"Remember to behave, Scorpius," My dad says, while he drives us to the Potter's house. My dad has become accustomed to doing things the muggle way. He is the best under cover Auror, besides my cousin Teddy Lupin** (A/N-They are cousins Draco's mother is Teddy's great aunt.)**

"Don't worry so much, I'm not going to kill anyone." I mutter but my dad has to interject, "I know that, but the Potter's don't."

"Why don't people ever give us a chance?" I innocently ask.

"Scorpius, no one will give us a chance because of the foolish mistakes I made as a child. I raised you so you wouldn't make them," he reminds me and I nod as we pull into the driveway of the Potter's house.

"Remember to practice the violin, just like your mother told you to," my dad chides, but I didn't have the heart to tell him that my bow broke during the fight with Greyback. "I won't," I grumble like a child.

We walk up to the house and ring the doorbell. The door opens and to my surprised, Mr. Potter, opens it. "Draco and young Scorpius, come inside its cold out," Mr. Potter tells us leading us to the kitchen where it seems quieter, but it didn't last long.

"James, you git, give me back my guitar pick," Izzy says right as James storms through the kitchen with Izzy close behind, but she stops short to say hello, "Hi Scorpius, I'll be right back. I just have to go and strangle James," she says running off, again.

"Sorry about the noise, but there are many people in this house at Christmas," Mr. Potter apologizes.

"It's quite alright. I wasn't expecting you to be home today. Aren't you normally at the office?" My dad asks trying to make small talk.

"Ginny is out for the day with Hermione. I have to watch everyone. Shouldn't you be working today?" Mr. Potter questions raising his eyebrow at my dad, this can't lead to anything good. My dad better be able to speak civilly with Mr. Potter.

"No, I took today off. I told Weasley to tell you. I suppose he forgot," my dad answers him. I hope my dad knows how to talk to Mr. Potter without making him angry.

"I'll have to ask Ron about that. Is there anything I should know about Scorpius before you leave?" He asks my dad.

"Yes, he should practice his violin every day for an hour, at least. I better get going, Potter," my dad says patting me on the shoulder before walking out.

"Lily, your friend is here!" Mr. Potter yells walking into the hall for everyone to hear.

"I'm coming!" Lily yells running down the stairs. "Hi, Scorpius, how are you liking the house so far?" she asks me sweetly.

"Your house is nice. It isn't dark and dreary like mine," I tell her and she give me a huge smile.

"That's great! I have to introduce you to some people," Lily says running out of the room and back with two teenagers that I've never met before.

"These two people are Izzy's brother and friend, Trent and Ally, they are muggles but they know about the magical world," she explains to me as I shake hands with Trent and Ally. Izzy, James, and Kyle come running into the room.

"James, be serious, we have to practice," Izzy says trying to get her guitar pick back from James. "I'm always Sirius," James says with a huge grin plastered on his face. "James, that wasn't funny when you were five. It isn't funny now, give Izzy back her guitar pick and go practice," Lily orders him and he complies dropping the pick into her hand.

"Thank you, Lily, lets practice," Izzy thanks Lily and grabs James by the ear, leading them to his room. "There is a silencing charm on James' room. My dad put it there so he won't have to listen to loud music while he does his work," Lily praises her father.

"Oh, you must be hungry! My mum left some food for you," Lily tells me running to the island counter and grabbing a covered plate.

"Here my mum made some ginger bread cookies. They're really good I promise," she took one first and ate it, so naturally I grab on as well and start eating.

"Thank you for inviting me over. I've never been over a friend's house before," I tell her shyly.

"Don't worry about it! I'm just glad that you're going to have fun over the holidays," She tells me right as Albus walks in.

"Hello, Scorpius, how have your days off been?" Albus asks me hostilely. I guess he is still upset that I beat him in charms class last week.

"It's been alright, my parents are leaving for a special mission overseas. I was going to be alone all vacation," Albus' eyes soften a little bit when I told him that.

"That sucks, Lily and I were about to go out and play quidditch, would you like to join us?" That statement was shocking. I thought that Albus hates me.

"That would be nice," I say to him, but Izzy, Kyle, James, Ally, and Trent come running down the stairs. "I could go for some quidditch practice," Izzy says, walking out the back door motioning for the rest of us to follow.

"Did you bring a broom, or should I get a spare from the shed?" Lily asks me as we're walking outside. "I have my own, I'll be right back." I tell her jogging back into the house to get my trunk.

When I get to my trunk I search for my broom, it's a nimbus 2,500, one of the newest models. "Scorpius, are you coming?" Lily comes walking into the room with a firebolt edition three, one of the best brooms in the world with her.

"Nice broom!" I exclaim, walking over to her with my broom in hand.

"Thanks, my parents gave it to me early, dad always does this incase he gets called off to the ministry. My brothers are extremely jealous of me. My parents base their presents on our grades. I had top scores in my grade, so naturally they gave me a good present. James' grades are a bit iffy. Albus is really smart but doesn't apply himself, just like my dad's father," Lily explains right before I was about to answer, Izzy comes running back into the house.

"Hurry up, or you're not playing," Izzy says grabbing Lily by the hand, then Lily grabs my hand leading me back outside. It felt weird holding Lily's hand through the house. Her hand was so small in mine. It almost felt like slight shocks were running my arm. I wonder if Lily feels it too. The slamming of the back door broke me out of my thoughts. When we get to the center of the Potter children group Lily lets go of my hand and I see her blushing slightly, I'm about to comment by Izzy and James start up the quidditch match.

"Okay the team captains are yours truly and James," Izzy says pointing out the captains… "Seems we're a bit short on players, give me a few minutes, I'll be right back," Izzy says and then runs into the house once more.

"Where do you think she went?" Ally says sitting on the grass next to Trent. "Don't know, knowing Izzy, she is going to bring the entire quidditch team here," James says sarcastically.

"I think she called the Weasley's," Kyle says right as the door opens to reveal, Victoire, Roxanne, Louis, Fred (George's son), Hugo, and Rose Weasley, Kim Jordan, and Teddy Lupin. "Did you ask my dad if you could bring them?" Albus asks apprehensively.

"No, Al, I stunned him in his office, sent a secret message to your family, and then got them here without being caught," Izzy says rolling her eyes. "Really, Izzy, who would believe that," Teddy questions her playfully. "Ha, very funny Teddy, but I seriously did ask your dad. On top of that Teddy and Victoire were off," Izzy says excitedly.

"Hi, Scorpius, how have you been?" Teddy comes over noticing me standing with the Potter's.

"I'm fine. I didn't know you play quidditch," I tell him and he gives me a lopsided grin. "I was the captain of the Gryffindor house," He brags to me while his hair changes from brown to neon blue.

"Izzy, James, start picking teams." Fred yells, while Izzy rolls her eyes grabbing a coin.

"Head or tails?" Izzy asks James and he thinks for a couple seconds and then answers, "Tails."

Izzy flips the coin and catches it, then looks at it. "Yes, heads!" Izzy yells jumping up and down then turning to us, "I get to pick the first team, Teddy you're the chaser, Kyle you're the second chaser, Victoire third chaser, I'll be the beater for my team, Kim will be the second beater, Scorpius you're the keeper, and Lily you're the seeker. James, you get the rest of them." Izzy calls off all the good players, annoying James to the brink of madness. I'm glad that I'm the keeper it is the only position I can play without getting myself killed by bludgers. How did Izzy know that I like to play keeper?

"Fine, Al you're the keeper, Roxanne you're the beater with me, Fred you're a chaser, same with Rose and Hugo, and Louis you're the seeker." James tells the rest of them their positions and we all take the sky. "We get possession first, since we won the coin toss," Izzy tells James and he grunts a reply.

"A few words of encouragement fair captain?" Teddy asks saluting her. "Yes, we're going to win. Remember something, most of you have actually been on a house team before, so work like a team and we'll win for sure. On top of that, they have Rose. They aren't going to win like that," Izzy reminds us throwing the quaffles and bludgers into the air.

The game got intense quickly, Izzy and James, are aiming at each other's brooms with the bludgers. The chasers on my team are much better than James' team. Kyle, Victoire, and Teddy are weaving in between, Fred, Rose, and Hugo.

"100 to 30," Izzy calls to James, as he growls at her. I think Lily saw the snitch because she dove for the ground and grabbed the little golden ball. For a third year she can fly very well. "We win, James," Izzy taunts him while she locks the bludgers away.

"It was a good game though," James sighs and looks at her longingly. I suppose something happened between them. "I better get everyone home. See you all at Christmas tomorrow," Teddy says leading the Weasley clan back into the house.

"I see you all had fun," Mr. Potter says as we walk in covered in mud. "Now, take a shower, I'm making dinner." Mr. Potter orders us but Kyle says something surprising, "I'll make dinner Mr. Potter. You go and do some work, I'll tell you when it's ready." The blind kid can cook?

"Alright Kyle, just make sure that you're clean before starting the food," Mr. Potter replies walking back to his office.

I was the last person to take a shower. When I go out, I could smell the amazing food that Kyle was cooking in the kitchen. It had a strong scent of cinnamon. "Oh, that's right, you have never eaten Kyle's cooking," Lily states from behind me, making me jump.

"Sorry, but he is an amazing cook! You'll love it," she articulates, dragging me into the kitchen where everyone is eating. I sit down next to her and start eating. Lily, was right, Kyle can cook. By the end of the meal, I'm pretty sure I gained ten pounds.

The night ends, with me and Albus playing wizard chess. I manage to win and Albus stares at me open mouthed. "Alright, time for bed everyone. James, Lily, and Al, your mother will be back in the morning. Their trip took too long and your aunt didn't want her traveling at night," Mr. Potter tells his children and they nod and we all head to bed. Christmas is tomorrow…this is going to be the first exciting Christmas I have had in years.

**A/N**

**Yea, I don't own Harry Potter... Please review, the more I get the faster I'll upload! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

Scorpius' POV

"Wake up!" Lily yells walking into the room.

"Lily, it's only seven in the morning!" I exclaim wondering what the point of getting me up was.

"It's Christmas, come on we are going to open presents soon. Then we're all going down to the Burrow. Hurry up, breakfast is in five minutes," Lily orders running out of the room.

After getting ready, I walk down to the kitchen to see her and her family eating some kind of bread. "Kyle, you have really out done yourself this time!" Mr. Potter tells his eating another piece of bread.

"What are you eating?" I ask them all and Albus turns to me and replies, "It is something Kyle came up with. His little creation is called slack loaf."

"It's a long story that I really don't feel like telling, so just eat it," Kyle says flawlessly throwing a piece of bread to me. I look at the little slice of bread, it had some icing on it, and I could smell the cinnamon in it, but what was so special about it? I take a bite out of it, it tastes amazing! I can't believe that this blind kid is so talented.

"You liked it right? I have never had anyone every say that they haven't liked it." Kyle asks excitedly hoping up and down in his chair.

"How are you so good at everything, Kyle?" I ask him wondering what his secret is.

"No one knows, it is just the amazingness that is Kyle Griffiths," Izzy says mockingly.

"Don't listen to her. It took me years and years of practice to learn to do anything," Kyle tells me modestly.

"Sit down and eat with us, if anyone of these people would listen to me, you would be a part of this family," Ally says urging me to come over. I naturally comply and sit with them. Mr. Potter looks tense when I sit down but Lily gives him a look and he doesn't say a thing.

"Kids, I'm home!" I'm guessing Mrs. Potter yells. Lily and her siblings jump up to great her.

"Welcome home, mum, this is Scorpius Malfoy, he is my friend." Lily says dragging her mother over to me. Of course her mother's body tense up at my last name.

"It is a pleasure to meet, Scorpius, thank you for saving my daughter's life," She grabs me in a motherly embrace. "Mrs. Potter, need air," I say trying to be as polite as possible. "I'm sorry. It's time to open your gifts. After that we will leave for the Burrow. Your Uncle Charlie has a big surprise for you," Mrs. Potter taunts her kids.

We walk into the living room where there were some presents lay about. "Here," Lily says handing me a long but thin wrapped gift, "I didn't think you would get much from my family." I gingerly open the present and it had a new violin bow.

"Lily, this must have cost you a fortune," I tell her astonished examining the bow carefully.

"You saved my life. I thought I heard the bow snap in the fight with Greyback. It was a small price to pay. Now you can play for us!" Lily exclaims happily.

"You play the violin too!" Ally comes bounding over excited.

"Scorpius, play for us, please," Lily begs me, how can I say no to that? "Sure," I sigh walking to my guest room and grabbing my violin case.

After I play multiple songs for the Potter family, Mrs. Potter looks at the clock and almost has a heart attack. "Kids time to go! Use the floo powder and go to the Burrow."

James, Izzy, Kyle, Mrs. Potter, and then Mr. Potter all went to the Burrow, leaving me and Lily. "Here, Lily, I didn't want your brothers seeing me giving this to you," I tell her handing her a small wrapped gift box.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, so I hope you like it," I trail off nervously.

"Scorpius, this is so beautiful, thank you!" She exclaims holding a gold lily pendant. Out of impulse she grabs me and hugs me tightly. I blush a bright red, thanks to my stupid pale complexion, Lily could tell.

"Are you blushing, Scorpius?" she mocks me playfully and then grabs some floo powder. "Come on, I don't want my dad calling a squad or Aurors to find us here," she says pulling me in next to her as she yells, "The Burrow!"

"I hate floo powder, it always makes a mess," An older woman said as Lily and walk out of the fire place.

"Who is you friend, Lily?" A redheaded man asks her walking over to us.

"This is my friend Scorpius Malfoy, Uncle Charlie," she answers and half the room looks at me with spiteful eyes.

"It is nice to have you here, Scorpius," Rose's mother tells me sweetly, while the others still aren't convinced that I am trust worthy.

"Come on, give him a warm Weasley welcome, or he might think that you don't want him here," Izzy scolds the Weasleys, while she is sitting on the kitchen counter rocking her finger back and forth like a mother would to a young child.

"Thank you, for saving my granddaughter," Mr. Weasley says to me.

"It isn't a problem, thank you, for having me here today," I say in gratitude. My mother would have a heart attack if she heard that I wasn't polite to my hosts.

"You're very welcome, dear. I'm Molly Weasley, Lily's grandmother," Mrs. Weasley answers me. Then she shoos us into the living room where at least fifty people were sitting, or standing, or talking together.

"A lot more people than you're used to, isn't it?" Izzy asks from behind me.

"How did you get used to it?" I question her knowing she doesn't have a very large family.

"It wasn't difficult. They accept you very quickly here. It might take them a little longer with you, but you left a good impression on Mrs. Weasley. That is the best thing you could have done," she told me.

"Scorpius, come on, we're all going outside," Lily says running over to me and then dragging me outside. She leads me to an opening meadow where the entire family was gathered around a covered cage.

"Alright you lot, stand back so I can show you my surprise gift," Lily's Uncle Charlie says getting them all to quiet down.

"Wait for us!" Teddy yells to Charlie dragging Victoire along with him, I took notice that his hair color is red and green stripes for Christmas.

"Alright, hurry up," Charlie yells to them. Teddy and Victoire run up and then Charlie uncovered a cage that was next to him.

"This is Mimi, she is a miniature dragon, she won't be any bigger than a small dog," he tells us, I look at the small dragon. She has vibrant red scales and bright purple eyes.

"How did you get the ministry to let you bring Mimi here?" Ron Weasley asks his brother.

"Mimi, is harmless, she can't breathe fire. I decided since Mum and dad don't have us running around the house, I would give them Mimi," Charlie assures him.

The rest of the day was uneventful, "Have you seen Harry?" I hear Mrs. Potter ask one of her brothers. "He said that he had to ask McGonagall something," he answers her.

"Sorry, I had to step out for a minute," Mr. Potter apologizes and then continues, "Scorpius, I need to take you to Hogwarts for a few minutes." He smiles at me and then leads me to the fireplace and to the school.

When we get there we land in the headmistress' office. "Mr. Potter has brought to my attention that you weren't sorted correctly. Isn't that right sorting hat?"

"Yes, it is true that I didn't sort him correctly. Truth be told I heard his name and then sorted him accordingly," The hat admits. I see Mr. Potter roll his eyes and turn to the headmistress.

"Resort him," she orders the hat. "Fine," it sighs as she places the hat on my head.

"Hmm, this isn't something I expected. Bravery, kindness, and compassion all packed into one Malfoy…very well Gryffindor," The hat yells and quickly the headmistress takes it off my head.

"All of your things will be moved to the Gryffindor tower. Have a very happy Christmas and don't forget to do all of your work," The headmistress reminds me. It isn't like I haven't been reminded about this by my other teachers.

"I'll take young Scorpius back to the fun. I'll be seeing you around Professor," Mr. Potter says steering me in the direction of the fireplace.

Soon enough we were back at The Burrow and James sees me first and comes running over asking questions, "Did you get expelled? What happened? I better get everyone over here."

"Dad, why did you take Scorpius out?" Lily asks walking over calmly.

"He needed to be sorted correctly. He is now a Gryffindor and I expect you and your siblings to be kind to him," Mr. Potter tells them. Lily gives her dad a look saying 'why are you even asking?'

The rest of the week passes uneventfully. Christmas season is ending and I'm going back to Hogwarts.

**A/N**

**Hullo, all! If you want to know about the back story for slack loaf I need reviews and I'll upload it in a story! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Crazy that it's only been like three months in the story and so many pages on the microsoft word...**

**~Animerocker**

**PS:**

**I don't own Harry Potter :'(**


	9. Chapter 9

Izzy's POV

YES! Scorpius is in our house! Now I have a backup keeper incase the Slytherin match doesn't go well. Last year, I was knocked out cold and woke hospital wing three days later. "Scorpius, I want to talk to you," I say running over to him in the Gryffindor tower.

"Sure, what is it?" He asks turning his head up from the book he was reading. "I want you to be our replacement keeper," I state frankly.

"I don't think that your friends would like that," he replies. People have been giving him a hard time about transferring from Slytherin to Gryffindor.

"I don't care what other people think! If I did care I would never have been friends with James. Everyone thought he was a prat because his father was Harry Potter, but I got to know him and he is really smart, nice, and tricky. So, you are going to be on the quidditch team," I order him and he nods solemnly.

A month later the match Gryffindor versus Slytherin is about to begin. Those dirty lowlifes don't know who they're messing with. Louis and Fred are once again commenting on the match, Louis starts, "Welcome to the second match of the year, Slytherin versus Gryffindor."

We start to walk along the field. I see Marco Linch the captain give me a dirty look. I have a bad feeling about this match. "I want a good clean game, mount your broom," Madam Highns says as we fly into the sky.

As the game progresses Gryffindor starts scoring points, but the Slytherin beaters start aiming for our chasers. Luckily, James and I are there to stop that from happening. We quickly get the bludgers out of the way for our chasers to score once again.

"The Gryffindor team is leading 50 to 10. Wait what is this? Marco Linch has taken Amy Ross's beaters bat!" Fred exclaims getting everyone's attention. I turn around quickly to see him launch the bludger straight at Al. The bludgers hits Al straight in the head at full force.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Amanda yelled as Al was plummeting towards the ground, stopping him in midair and taking him towards the ground.

"Keep going! I'm going to take up the keeper position," I tell the team flying over to the goal posts.

"The Gryffindor's are currently without a keeper! How are they going to manage to win this game?" Louis was asking frantically into the microphone.

"Is Isabel Ride going to play keeper?" Fred comments quickly.

I may not be the best keeper in the world, but the Slytherin's are predictable gits, all I have to do is block their straight forward shots. "What are the Slytherin beaters up to?" Louis ponders over the mic.

"They are lining up for an attack on Isabel!" Fred figures out before the rest of the crowd. I look to the Slytherin beaters and the bludgers were coming at me at full force. Bugger.

The bludgers broke off the front and back of my broom and now I am falling from sixty feet in the air. I wonder what I will look like splattered all over the ground? "Izzy!" Kyle shouts racing towards me hand extended for me to grab. I accept his hand and get situated on the back of his broom, escaping death for now.

"That was a foul!" Fred yells and Louis is swearing up a storm in French next to him. I look from the corner of my eye in all this mess to see Lily spot the snitch. FINALLY!

I turn my head back to where I'm supposed to be looking and see a bludger aimed for my head. "Drop 32 degrees south east," I tell Kyle and he does accordingly having the bludger fly past us, but it comes back around. I grab my bat and smash it across the field to James, who in turn hits a Slytherin chaser in the gut causing him to plummet to the ground.

"Lily Potter has caught the snitch!" Louis shouts causing the game to end. Madam Highns has a very nasty look on her face.

"That was shameful match, Slytherin's. You will pay for all the damage to Isabel's broom and Albus' medical bills. Your parents will hear about this," she says to them and then turns to my team. "You played amazingly as normal. I hope to see you all in the final in two weeks. Sadly, you will need a new keeper. Albus won't be waking up for a while," Madam Highns sighs and all our heads turn to her in pure shock.

"He'll be okay right?" Lily asks frantically worried about her older brother.

"He should be, but he will be in no condition to play quidditch. Go and see him before Healer Nancy closes the hospital wing," she instructs and we all run to the hospital wing.

I get to the hospital wing first, pushing the doors out of my way, to see Scorpius and Amanda sitting by his bedside. "Amanda, thank you so much for casting that spell," Lily hugged her Hufflepuff friend. **(A/N- Hufflepuff POWER)**

"It was nothing, Lily," Amanda says looking back at Al and blushing slightly. Does someone have a crush? She is only a third year though…Ah, young love.

"It is time for you to leave. Visiting hours are now over," Healer Nancy tells us kicking the group of us out of the room.

"Time to change out of our quidditch uniforms and celebrate a victory well won," I conclude flocking everyone to the dorms where we can shower and change out of these uniforms.

When we walk into the common room everyone was congratulating us on a job well done.

"It was nothing. Al took a bad hit, we should all visit him tomorrow and drive Healer Nancy crazy," James says egging on the house to do something stupid. "All right you lot, you know better than to listen to James. Go to sleep or do homework. There are no celebrations due to Al's absence," I order them shooing them off as the walk past.

"You're one mean drill sergeant," Kyle comments from behind me.

"You think so?" I ask nonchalantly turning to look at him.

"Take it to another room, lovebirds," James says in disgust.

"Go find Violet and snog her or something. Don't ruin my moment," I tell James and he storms off.

"You really know how to piss him off, don't you?" Lily asks from behind me.

"Yeah, I have known him way too long. Oh, and practice is every day from 3-6. I know it is late but the Slytherin's have the pitch early on most days. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's got the later times. Their practices run till around midnight, which sucks for them. We'll only have around a half hour to eat dinner, but it is only for two weeks then quidditch season is over!" I tell her dramatically covering my face with my hands.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked the chapter. I'll be uploading soon. Thanks for the feed back! I'm going to be answering a comment that's been boggling my mind. In chapter 2 there were the patronous charms and Lily wasn't all that good at it. See Lily isn't her father and shouldn't be expected to excell in everything her father did. Each Potter exells at something, but they aren't the boy who lived. Thought I should adress that little issue. **

**Oh, and I'm sorry for the short quidditch scene(s). I'll do my best to make them longer. =D**

**~Animerocker**

**PS:**

**Still don't own Harry Potter**


	10. Chapter 10

Lily's POV

Quidditch messes

For the past week and a half Izzy has been running us through drill after drill. James is about at the end of his sanity rope. "Iz, give us a break," James begs Izzy who looks completely exhausted shakes her head and replies, "The final is five days we have to practice every day to keep up with Ravenclaw." Izzy was swaying groggily back and forth. Out of nowhere her eyes role back and she falls backwards. Luckily, Kyle caught her, ripped off his quidditch gloves, and felt her forehead.

"She is running a fever. It is at least a 103. We have to get her to the hospital wing immediately." Kyle orders picking her up bridal style and jogs off to the hospital wing.

"Do you think that she'll be alright?" Scorpius asks me from behind.

"I hope so. Izzy is our captain and keeps her cool in the crazy situations that the other teams put us though. Come on we all better see what Healer Nancy says," I motion for the rest of the team to come and they comply.

By the time that we get to the hospital wing Kyle is sitting outside the wing. "Kyle, what did Healer Nancy say?" James asks running over to his best friend.

"She told me that Izzy should be fine in a week, but Seth came in and yelled at her saying that she was only exhausted from stress. Then Professor McGonagall came in and pushed me out of the hospital wing. I have been sitting here since," Kyle replies dejectedly.

"Well we are just going to have to barge in on their conversation," James says with a mischievous grin on his face.

Instead of knocking he kicks down the door, McGonagall is going to kill him. "Please explain what's going on," I ask McGonagall politely.

"Look, Healer Nancy is wrong. Isabel doesn't need to be in here a week, three days should be enough. I saw her after she got shot. Isabel is a fighter and won't like being told to stay in bed," Seth says trying to convince McGonagall that the healer is wrong.

"Healer Nancy, you are discharged for now. Seth, you will take over her position if you are so confident in your abilities." McGonagall grins but surprisingly Seth's eyes light up at the offer.

"Honestly, you would let me take over, sweet!" Seth thanks her and walks over to Izzy.

"Her fever is already going down. She is just tired. You lot should get changed and come back tomorrow, she should be awake by then," Seth tells us looking over the other patients.

The next morning I go to the hospital wing to find Kyle asleep holding Izzy's limp hand. I pass them and go next to Al's bed where he is still unconscious. My parents are going to send him to the wizarding hospital if he doesn't wake up in a couple days. "He should wake up soon. I have seen him moving little bits here and there. He won't be playing quidditch for a few weeks," Seth says wearing his medical garb.

"That's good. My parents are going to send him off St. Mungos in a couple days if he doesn't wake up," I tell him panicking slightly.

"Lily, calm down. Your brother is going to be perfectly fine. I promise," Seth says wrapping me in a tight brotherly hug.

"Thanks, Seth that made me feel much better," I tell him smiling brightly. "Never a problem. Now, go and eat breakfast. McGonagall will have my head if you don't eat because of me," he orders me, lightly pushing me out of hospital wing.

I walk to the great hall to find Scorpius reading a book. Naturally I walk over to him and pluck the book out of his hand to see what he was reading. The cover said The Scarlet Letter. "It's for muggle studies. Can I have it back now?" Scorpius questions me. I shrug in reply and drop the book back in his hand and sit down next to him.

"Al is still out cold, but Seth says that he should wake up soon. Maybe I should plan his birthday party while he isn't conscious…" I trail off in thought and then Scorpius pipes up putting his book down for a minute, "How about you have it on a Hogsmeade weekend and rent out one of the bars or something."

"That's a great idea, Scorpius, how could I not have thought of that!" I exclaim hugging him tightly and running over to James and company (well to the quidditch team since everyone else is in the hospital wing) to tell them of Scorpius' master plan.

"You and Scorpius are planning this then?" James asks in over protective brother mode. "If he wants to, sure, but he came up with idea," I admit to James and he gives me a reproachful look, but lets the conversation drop.

"It is a good idea, I bet mum and dad will be happy to come and see Al," James says and then turns to Scorpius who isn't paying attention to him and reading his book, "Scorpius, are you going to help Lily plan this?"

"It is better than doing homework. Come on Lily let's go and plan this," Scorpius sighs and motions for me to follow him out of the great hall.

"I'm going to go and send an owl to my parents. Would you want to come with me?" I ask him politely and he nods in reply.

I run up to the Owlry and quickly write a letter telling my parents what Scorpius and I are planning.

"Do you think that your parents approve of us working together?" Scorpius questions me. He actually thinks that I wouldn't work with him because people didn't approve?

"You think I'm so shallow that I wouldn't work with you?" I huff tying the letter to Millie's leg and watching her fly off out of sight to my house.

"Sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to insult you," he whispers softly, I turn around to look straight into his stormy grey eyes and see the feeling of sorrow in them.

"I know, I over reacted a bit…" I grin at him and he rolls his eyes retorting, "That was more than a bit."

"When is your birthday, Lily?" Scorpius asks me making small talk.

"February 14, I know it's a crappy day to have a birthday," I answer him and he looks dumb struck. "Really, your birthday just has to be on Valentine's Day," Scorpius comments but turns around smiling, "I have to get off to class, potions class is on the other side of the castle."

"Right I forgot about classes!" I exclaim grabbing my things and running past Scorpius and off to transfigurations.

The rest of the day went by slowly, especially in the History of Magic class, until Seth runs into the room completely out of breath saying, "I need to take Lily to the hospital wing immediately."

"Very well, Potter, go with Seth to the hospital wing," Professor Binns says casually. I quickly grab my books and run to the door.

"What's wrong with Al?" I ask him frantically. "He is waking up. I thought you would want to see him…" Seth trails off grinning.

"Who is else is there?" I follow up with another question.

"James, Amanda, Kyle, Scorpius, your mum, and your dad," he answers naming off all the people in the wing.

We reach the wing in five minutes and are greeted by my mum hugging both of us. "Lily, we missed you so much," she tells me not letting me go. Izzy was sitting up in her bed grinning widely at me.

"Izzy, you're okay!" I exclaim giving her a hug.

"Yea, I woke up an hour ago. I was about to head back to class when Al started stirring. I heard about you and Scorpius' master plan for Al's birthday, it is brilliant, so I told you parents about it and they agree with you. Your mum is taking over the planning so you can concentrate on your studies," Izzy informs me rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Why is everyone here?" Al weakly asks from his bed.

"Albus Severus Potter, don't you ever scare me like that again," my mum scold him, but he gives her a blank stare.

"Al, you have been out cold in the hospital wing for over a week," I tell my brother sadly.

"I've been here for over a week? What about the quidditch match in a couple days?" He asks looking over to Izzy. "Sorry to say this, Al, but you can't play in your condition. When I saw you get hit in the head with the bludger I asked Scorpius to fill in for you. I'm really sorry but for the rest of the season Scorpius is filling in for you," Izzy apologized not meeting Al's eyes.

"Figures, it's always the keepers that get knocked out. Why is the final game so close?" Al complains and Kyle replies quickly, "The Headmistress said she had something planned when I asked her early this year."

For the first time in the whole conversation my dad speaks up, "I'm glad that feeling better, your mother and I are going to be watching the final quidditch match tomorrow."

"Sweet, Izzy, we can show him our new moves," James says high-fiving Izzy.

"Rose and I have the work you missed. I don't think that you are going to like the amount, it is our OWL year after all," Scorpius reminds Al who looks like he is going to pass out looking at the stacks of notes that he has to go through when he get out of the hospital wing.

"Al, don't worry, I'll help you with your homework," Izzy tells him making him smile.

"Izzy, that is really nice of you, don't you have a lot of your own work to do?" My mum asks and Al gives her a look that tells her to shut up. "It's fine, I finished all the makeup work sitting in here waiting for you guys to show up," Izzy says grinning while James gives her a blank stare.

"You finished all the work, while sitting here for what an hour?" He asks almost falling over.

"Don't be such a drama queen, James, it is just work. Now, I can help you brother with his ridiculous amount of work," Izzy says making fun a James yet again.

"Time for all of you, who are not sick or dying, to leave," Seth says pushing us all out of the medical wing.

"See you in the common room for your help later tonight, Al," Izzy gives her farewells and walks off with James and Kyle behind her whispering about a prank.

"I have to get back to class, see you later mum and you too dad," I say hugging them both and leaving to go back to my classes.

**A/N**

**Hey! Sorry if the update is coming in late, my pinky finger is spraned! It's really hard typing with without it...If you have any questions about the chapters post a comment and I'll answer it in an A/N at the end of the next chapter.**

**There was a question about why Harry was asking a bunch of questions to Lily. There are many reasons for this**

**1) he's head auror**

**2) she's friends with his enemies son**

**3) I like him asking questions...answers things later on**

**;)**

**~animerocker**

**PS: Don't own harry potter**


	11. Chapter 11

The Final Match

Scorpius POV

Today is the final quidditch match of the season, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. All the houses were getting ready for the big game this morning, while I on the other hand, am a nervous wreck.

"Eat some food, Scorpius, we don't want you passing out on the pitch," Izzy orders stuffing a piece of toast in my mouth. "I could have done that myself you know," I mutter to myself while Izzy just glare and starts talking to James and Kyle on strategies she has been working on.

"You know, you really should eat. If we lose another keeper people with think that the position is jinxed or something," Lily says smiling at me while buttering some toast and handing it to me.

"At least you had the manners to hand me the toast, while some people just shove it in others mouths without asking," I comment on Izzy's rude behavior.

"Put a lid on it, Malfoy, I'm really stressed out about this game. I am the captain of the team after all, if I don't win it will look bad on our fellow Gryffindors," Izzy snaps at me turning back to Kyle and James.

"Sorry about Izzy, but during game time she gets tense. If you notice, Kyle and James are being very hesitant about what they say to her," Lily says observantly and then turns back to me and remarks, "Eat the toast before I make you." I then remember that I have toast in my hands, whoops.

"The game starts in twenty minutes, come on Gryffindors let's get going to the field," Izzy commands herding us out of the room like sheep. Leaving my piece of toast forgotten on my plate.

When we reach the pitch and see McGonagall waiting for us. "I haven't seen a quidditch team quite like this since Harry Potter first came to Hogwarts in his first year. I hope you do well, I may be the headmistress, but I am always rooting for Gryffindor," McGonagall says slyly walking off to the other side of the field and talking to the other team.

"At least the Headmistress is on our side. Maybe if we win, she'll let up on all the detentions she is giving James for poorly executed pranks," Izzy ponders poking James in the ribs with her elbows.

"Shut up, Izzy," James mutters embarrassed.

"Captain's, shake hands," Madam Highns says forcing Izzy and the Ravenclaw captain to shake hands. We all mount our brooms and wait for the quaffle to be thrown up in the air.

Once the game begun I was blocking shots left and right from the Ravenclaw's. They have amazing offense, but Kyle, Trevor, and Kim keep them on their toes. With Kyle's amazing hearing and perception of space he flies inches away from another person's broom without even hesitating, he takes the quaffle right out of their hands. The other teams get completely shaken by the close contact, but keep playing since they don't have a choice.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, that leaves the score to 50 Gryffindor to 30 Ravenclaw. This is going to be a close game," Fred announces for the fifth time. "What is that coming out by the east side of the stadium?" Louis asks making several heads turn in that direction. When I look I see Greyback coming in with his wand in his hand ready to strike.

"Potter's, come out wherever you are," Greyback taunts focusing his eyes on Lily.

"Lily, get out of here!" Izzy yells having her leadership skills take over. Right away Lily flies off. Greyback takes out his wand and is ready to curse Lily off her broom when Mr. Potter comes in, "How many times to we have to capture you before you quit?" He asks exasperated but determined to keep his family safe.

"Gryffindor team, formation 16, come on. We have to rescue Lily," Izzy orders pulling out her wand from under her quidditch gear.

"Isn't that cheating, Izzy?" I ask her hesitantly. "No, it's not. I have yours too," she says tossing me my wand and we all speed off. I am leading the pack, with the two beaters behind me, and behind them are the chasers. Things are getting messy. The death eaters are all over the stadium. They're blowing up the stands and hexing all the students.

"Kyle, be prepared to catch me, we are being tailed and I am going to create a distraction," Izzy tells Kyle grinning while having her broom climb an extra thirty feet in the air. All of the sudden Izzy jumps off her broom in front of the death eaters, causing them to look at her. James, Trevor, and Kim immediately start jinxing, hexing, and cursing them off their brooms. Kyle is diving quickly prepare to catch Izzy. Of course a good fifty feet from the ground he catches her.

"Scorpius, no gawking, get Lily," Izzy snaps and I comply, flying after Greyback and Lily.

"Please be okay Lily," I say to myself while looking for Greyback's broom. Finally, a good five minutes later I see them. Lily is fighting him in midair. He is flinging all sorts of spells at her, while her third year spells are doing hardly anything to protect her. Instead of hitting him with a spell I crash into him from behind, causing him to plummet hundreds of feet to the ground.

"I don't feel so well," Lily tells me swaying on her broom. While she's swaying her sleeve rolls up revealing a large gash on the side of her arm, which is dripping with blood. Then she starts to fall, of course that would be just my luck. I dive as fast as I can, hoping that she hasn't hit the ground yet. When the clouds clear up I see that we're over a lake. I use a spell on the water causing it to rise and catch Lily, it works, but then I remember she is out cold and can't swim.

I quickly dive into the water with my broom and pull her out but I could tell she had swallowed some water. Thank goodness I took CPR when I was younger. I quickly start the compressions, after thirty I get to her mouth and feel a little awkward but figure, I'm saving her life, she will thank me for this later. I give the first breath and realize that I like the feeling of her lips on mine.

"Bad, Scorpius, she is your friend." I keep saying to myself while giving the breath. I check for her breathing and feel a slight breath. I roll her over on her side and she starts coughing out all the water that was in her lungs.

"What happened?" She asks me. "You were trying to drink the Black Lake," I answer her. (City of Ashes reference right there=)

"Eww, really? Isn't this the second time that you saved me from drowning?" She smiles at me sweetly making heat rise to my face.

"We better get back to the school. It's too cold for us to be out here without getting sick," I tell Lily, as if on cue she sneezes.

"I think you're right," she giggles getting her broom from off the ground. I pick mine up and we both fly off back to the stadium.

When we reach the quidditch field the fight was over and everyone is cleaning up the mess that the death eaters caused. "Did you get Greyback?" Mr. Potter asks me urgently.

"I'm not sure, I knocked him off his broom, but I don't know if he died or not," I answer him quietly.

"Dad, stop it, Scorpius once again saved my life. I would like it if you treated him a little bit nicer," she snaps at her father.

"Lily, Scorpius, get into the castle. You are going to get sick," Mrs. Potter scolds us while Izzy is just laughs at us.

"I think that Izzy should take over your job, Harry," Ronald Weasley teases Mr. Potter.

"I'll take these two to the hospital wing to take a look at their injuries. Come along, both of you," Seth says grabbing us by the robes and pulling us into the castle.

"Thanks for getting us out of there, Seth," Lily says gratefully.

"Never a problem. Now, what happened out there? Did you seriously fall into the Black Lake, again, Lily?" Seth asks in disbelief.

"Maybe," Lily answers quietly. I see a bright blush creep onto her face making me chuckle quietly. Lily always makes me laugh.

Once we enter the hospital wing Seth gets serious. "Let me see your arm. The smell of blood is making me sick," he says getting bandages and cloths and then examines the cut. After four minutes at looking at it he gives a reply, "Looks like the wound is cursed. I can't use magic on it, but on the bright side it can heal! You'll probably have a pretty nasty scar on your arm though."

"Oh well, it's just a scar," Lily sighs and then Seth turns to me and says, "Get changed, you're perfectly fine."

"See you later, Lily," I say walking out of the wing and off to the Gryffindor towers to change.

After changing my clothes I go back out to the quidditch field to see McGonagall talking with the teachers. "Scorpius, good to see that you're alright," Albus says walking with Amanda behind him.

"Where is Lily," she questions me like I've killed her or something.

"She is with Seth in the hospital wing. I'm pretty sure you can visit if you want," I tell her kindly and she nods walking back to the castle.

"You saved my sister again. Thank you, Scorpius," Albus thanks me gratefully. "Lily is the first person to accept me for me, rather than base judgments on my last name. I don't want her getting hurt," I comment truthfully. "Why don't you ask her out? I can tell you like her. I'll keep James away, I promise," Albus whispers quietly.

"I can't do that. We are only friends. On top of that I am two years older than her. It just doesn't seem right," I admit to him. "At least talk to her about it," Albus says pushing me forward.

"Alright we have decided on which house has one the quidditch cup," McGonagall announces causing everyone to stop what they were doing and listen. "We have added the house points together and I am proud to say that Gryffindor has won this year's house cup!" The headmistress says causing Izzy to jump up and down in excitement.

"We won! Party in the common room!" James says running with the rest of the Gryffindor's to the common room.

I walk away from all the commotion to go and tell Lily that we won the house cup. When I get to the hospital wing Seth stops me from walking in. "Wait by the first bed. Lily has a visitor with a very special announcement," Seth says warningly. I walk into the wing and wait behind the first bed. Luckily I'm close enough to hear the conversation between Lily and Andrew Berkley (a fourth year Gryffindor) Andrew starts by asking her, "Lily, I have been meaning to ask you this for a while, but will you go out with me?"

"Andrew, I would love to go out with you," Lily replies excitedly. I know for a fact Andrew doesn't date girls because they are nice people. He dates them for look and how easy it is to get into their pants. This isn't going to end well for Lily. I guess I can just keep close to her for now.

Over the past few weeks we have celebrated Albus' birthday and two Hogsmeade weekends. Lily's birthday is a day away and I have found her the perfect gift. Andrew is still going out with her, but I am putting up with it, barely. The look that Andrew gives her every time I see them in the same room is sickening. I hope that Lily sees that he isn't all that perfect. During the time she isn't with Andrew, she is with me studying for tests or talking about anything.

When I walk into the common room after double potions to see Lily crying on the sofa. "Lily, what's wrong?" I ask running over to her worried. "Andrew broke up with me. I caught him kissing a Ravenclaw fifth year in the broom closet!" Lily says crying in on my shoulder.

"Why would he do that to you? You're much better than she is," I hug her tightly trying to calm her down.

"He said I was cheating on him and thought he should give me a taste of my own medicine," she sobs louder.

"You never cheated on him, Lily. He is just trying to make you feel bad for something you didn't do. How about this, you are going to go to Hogsmeade with me, just as friends, and are going to have a fun time without that jerk Andrew," I tell her and she wipes her eyes and looks at me and smiles lighting up my day.

"I would really like that, Scorpius," she gives me quick hug and walks up the girl's dormitory a little happier than when I walked in.

I run off sixth year's boy's dorm to find Izzy, James, and Kyle huddled in the corner whispering about something obviously never meant to be heard by teachers. "Guys, I need your help with some revenge," I tell them and they turn their heads to look at me. James grabs his glasses and puts them on to check to make sure that it is me.

"Who do you need to get back at? If it's Albus, I will do everything in my power to make him miserable," James says putting his arms around my shoulder guiding me off towards Izzy and Kyle.

"No, Andrew Berkley, he was cheating on Lily. I came into the common room ten minutes ago to see her crying on the sofa," I say angrily.

"What!" James yells outraged grabbing his wand.

"Wait, James, we need a plan," Izzy says sensibly grabbing her wand and a cloak. Soon enough all three of them walk out of the room.

The next morning I grab Lily's present and head off to breakfast.

"Morning, Lily," I greet her calmly and she smiles at me halfheartedly.

"I'm only telling you this once. You are going to have a great time today," I order her poking her stomach causing her to giggle.

"Stop it," she hisses at me. Then Andrew walks in, he looks like he had been sleeping on something he was allergic to. His face is covered in splotches, his hair has been singed, and it looks like he has been on the end of some really bad curses. Izzy, James, and Kyle all have broad grins on their faces. I know for a fact the teachers will never be able to prove it was them.

"Come on, Lily, it's time to go," I whisper to her walking past Andrew putting all my anger into this one glare. He flinches after seeing me but then glares back, but he looks like such a fool I only laugh at him and lead Lily out of the castle.

**A/N**

**Hello, my lovely readers! Sorry it took so long to get back to you! My finger is finally able to bend again (I couldn't move it before)! So I can update! Any question about the story don't be afriad to ask, because I wil answer you! **

**~Animerocker**

**PS: Still don't own Harry Potter (insert eye roll here;) **


	12. Chapter 12

Lily's POV

Hogsmeade

Scorpius takes me out of the great hall and out of the castle. I've felt strange around him for the past few weeks. It is like we can tell each other anything without worrying about what other people think. I never felt that way about Andrew and look how that turned out. Who did he think I had been cheating on him with? I've never had a boyfriend before him, but when I told him that he didn't believe me. He said he thought he could kiss the daughter of Harry Potter, but I was a pain in the ass and probably kissing someone else behind his back. The he thought it over and said that he took it back and that I don't have any friends at all. After that I ran to the common room crying my eyes out. The saddest part was I was crying there for twenty minutes before Scorpius walked in. No one seemed to care that I was there. I guess that is why we understand each other so well, we are both outcasts.

"Lily, snap out of it," Scorpius says snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about yesterday," I mumble trying to hold back tears and failing miserably.

"Lily, whatever Andrew said to you yesterday, he was lying. Tell me what's wrong, Lily. I just want to help you," Scorpius says brushing the falling tears off my face.

"What Andrew said isn't bothering me. It's the fact that no one else cared that I was upset. You and Albus had classes and Izzy, Kyle, and James weren't around…and no one cared that I was crying for twenty minutes by myself. It just proves that no one can like a person like me. Andrew was right," I sob once again having that conversation running through my head.

"Andrew is a lying git. You have friends, Lily, I'm your friend, Kyle, Izzy, Amanda, Lena, and Artemis are your friends. On top of that you have your entire family. You aren't alone. The people who don't want to know you are idiots. If you didn't have friends you wouldn't be in Hogsmeade with me attempting to have a good time," he murmurs putting something in my hand.

When I look at what he put in my hand it is a small gift. "Open it," he whispers hugging me still wiping some excess tears off my face.

"Sure," I give him a weak smile and delicately open the little box. I lift the box top up to see a charmed lily flower. Its petals are soft but the flower itself seems to be frozen in time.

"It's beautiful, Scorpius, how did you do it?" I ask completely amazed.

"It took me a while, I set like three lilies on fire tying to spell it right. Eventually I did though," he answers modestly.

"It's brilliant. Thank you so much!" I exclaim hugging him, completely forgetting that we are in the middle of Hogsmeade where everyone is watching.

"Let's take you to Honeydukes **(A/N-is that how you spell it? Because I don't think it is XD)**."

"Sure," I say apprehensively seeing a happy twinkle in his eyes. When we walk into the bar I hear, "Surprise, happy birthday, Lily!" I jump back nearly a foot and into Scorpius.

"Go and see your family, Lily," he smiles at me and go and mingle with my family.

"Lily-flower, happy birthday!" James says holding his hands behind his back.

"Here is your present," he tells me thrusting a little kitten into my face. "Aw, what a cute kitty. Wait, why did you get me a cat?" I ask taken aback.

"You like cats, I like cats, we all win right?" He questions me and I give him an incredulous look.

"But-" I start to object but James gives me a murderous look and orders, "Take the cat." I quickly took the kitten out of his hands and held it close.

Albus and Scorpius come over a few minutes later and look at the cat in my arms. "Is that a cat?" Scorpius asks completely serious.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I say with the sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"No problem, Sargent Sarcasm!" He exclaims saluting me mockingly.

The rest of the party goes by without anything happening. My dad even acted civil around Scorpius! It was a landmark, normally he just ignores Scorpius. By the end of the party I had gotten presents from everyone, right before we all exit to head back to school Teddy stops us. "Hey, sorry for not telling you all sooner, but Victoire and I are getting married!" He tells us all happily! Aunt Hermoine looks at the time and shoos us all back to the castle quickly.

"Come on, you lot need to get back to class," Ron says mockingly and we all run to the castle faster than you can say quidditch.

We made it to the castle with a minute to spare. McGonagall gives us all a look that says 'you are all so lucky I'm not giving you detention right now.' We run straight into the castle and into the Gryffindor common room. The little kitten is in my coat pocket sleeping quietly. Izzy got me a cat bed and Kyle got me cat food. Al gave me sketch pads, while Amanda got me pencils. Lena gave me a book on how to draw your cat. Artemis gave me a guide on how to train you kitten. I can't believe everyone was in on the cat joke!

"Why did they get me a cat?" I ask Scorpius puzzled. "I have no idea. I think that James decided you need another friend," he replies grinning while I'm still at a loss.

"You don't like the cat?" He accuses me astonished.

"No, I love the kitten. I just haven't been able to figure out a name for him yet. James knows I am horrible with names," I sigh out and then Scorpius snaps his fingers.

"How about you name him Duke? He sleeps like he's royalty," he says coming up with the name out of nowhere.

"I like it. Thank you, Scorpius, for everything," I kiss him on the cheek. I start to walk out of the room, but Scorpius grabs my arm and kisses on the lips. I was surprised at first, but then kiss him back without thinking what crazy consequences this would follow.

"Happy Birthday, Lily, have a good night," he whispers kissing my forehead.

I walk up to my dorm in daze and fall asleep happily in my bed.

**A/N**

**Oh, young love, the beauty, the innocence, the emotions...and the awkwardness. Haha, well anyways, the whole marriage thing was random, not lying. Yell at me for it if you must, but some things you just have to yell to the world. While some are done behind closed door. (insert dirty joke here X)...Comment, review, and watch you back the animals are hunting us now.**


	13. Chapter 13

Awkward Encounters

Over the past few weeks Scorpius and I have been avoiding each other. It has become awkward since our kiss in the common room. "Lily, go and talk to Scorpius. He isn't doing anything and neither are you," Lena says nudging me encouragingly towards Scorpius.

"Lena, you know I can't. I don't think he likes me like that. It must have just been him getting caught up in the moment," I tell her seriously, but before she can answer Izzy comes over.

"I need to talk to you right now, Lily," she orders me and I quickly follow her out of the lunch room.

Once we reach the outside of the great hall Izzy starts talking, "Why aren't you talking to Scorpius anymore? You two were getting along so great and then all of the sudden you stop talking. What happened?" I hate it when Izzy decides to solve other people's problems.

"Look, this really isn't your problem-" I start to say before Izzy gives me a murderous look.

"Lily, I know it isn't my problem. I don't want you and Scorpius to waste an entire year of your life awkward or angry at each other like James and I were all those years ago," Izzy says with a soft expression.

"Scorpius and I kissed in the common room. I think he was just caught up in the moment," I admit to her and she lets out a laugh.

"That's all? I thought it was something more serious than that. Lily, Scorpius hasn't been talking to you because he thought you were mad at him for kissing you. He really likes you. Now, for some privacy, I would suggest you go to the fourth floor and pace around the second hallway. The room of requirements moved itself to that area of the castle," Izzy tells me winking and walking back into the great hall. I slowly walk back in and tap Scorpius on the shoulder.

"Can we talk?" I ask him quietly and he nods in reply dropping what he was reading to talk to me. I lead him though to halls till we reach the hallway that Izzy was talking about.

"Where are you taking me?" He asks me puzzled. I don't answer him till a door appears. I open it and drag him in.

"We're in the room of requirements," Scorpius says astonished.

"Yea, Izzy told me about it. I wanted to talk about the kiss…" I trail off feeling a blush creep onto my face.

"Lily, I am so sorry for kissing you. I feel like I took advantage of you! You had just broken up with Andrew and, well, I kissed you. I'm sorry, I know you must hate me for it, but can we still be friends?" He asks me rambling on and on about how he is sorry.

"Scorpius, I was never mad at you," I mumble making him stop mid rant and then continue explaining myself to him,

"Ever since the kiss in the common room I thought that you were avoiding me because you got caught up in the moment and didn't want to talk to me anymore," this time it was my turn to ramble.

"Lily, I could never just stop talking to you. I have been going insane for the past couple weeks wondering if we would make up. I'm just glad that you don't hate me," he says gently kissing my forehead distracting me momentarily.

"Scorpius, what are we going to do about us?" I question him hoping he has an answer.

"I guess we could start dating," he suggests and I roll my eyes.

"You really know how to state the obvious don't you? I mean are we going to come out and tell everyone or keep it a secret?" I ask him wondering what he'll choose.

"I can tell you aren't ready for the reputation I have, so we'll keep it secret for now. After classes we should meet here. At least we can be alone here," he murmurs pressing his lips to mine. Did I ever mention that Scorpius is a great kisser? No, well he is!

Once we break apart I realized that James will probably be looking for me. "We better get going before James get suspicious," I urge him grabbing his hands and pulling him out of the room. We made it back to the great hall right as lunch finished. As all the other students file out I see Izzy wink at me. How does she always know what to say?

"Hey, Scorpius, come on we have to pack for the holidays," Albus says dragging Scorpius off with him. "You totally snogged him," Lena states and I stare at her open mouthed. How did she know? **(A/N- Best Friends know everything… =3)**

Later that night I went back to the room of Requirements to see Scorpius sitting there waiting for me.

"Long time no see. It seems like just four hours ago we were in the Great Hall eating dinner!" Scorpius says sarcastically walking over to me and kissing my forehead.

"I missed you. Where are you going for the Easter Holiday?" I ask him hoping that I would be able to see him over the long holiday.

"Albus asked me to stay for the holiday. I said yes to his kind offer, I think that means I'll be staying at your house," he answers kissing my lips gently but quickly breaking away only leaving me wanting more.

"We have to tell your family about us. You and I both know that someone is going to figure out that we are together. Then your parents are going to find out the hard way," he whispers.

"I know and agree with you," I whisper back and kiss him again.

"Let's tell your brothers tonight," he suggests and I nod my head in agreement.

"Meet me in the common room in fifteen minutes," I tell him walking out of the room of requirements.

Fifteen minutes later I gather my family and Scorpius in the common room. Izzy puts silencing charms and any other charm that would gain us secrecy.

"I think Lily has something to tell us," Kyle says causing my large family to quiet down. "I gathered you all here tonight to say that I am dating someone," I say quietly.

"If that's all then I'm going to leave," James laughs out.

"No, it isn't just anyone it's-" I was cut off mid-sentence, "Me," Scorpius announces causing heads to turn and my brothers to turn on him. "Don't you dare hurt him you two," Izzy threatens pulling her wand out.

"He's a Malfoy!" James yells at me.

"He may be a Malfoy, but he has saved my life more times than anyone else has!" I scream back at him. James turns to Scorpius who doesn't even flinch replies,

"If I do anything to hurt her, I give you full permission to beat me to a pulp." That got James' attention and he backs down.

"Alright, just don't snog her in public. That makes my skin crawl. When are you telling mom and dad?" James questions me.

"Over the break, I'm telling mum first and then break the news to dad," I tell him shakily.

"Good luck with that one. I will have a body bag for Scorpius when you guys are done talking," James says patting Scorpius on the shoulder sadly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Izzy taking the charms down.

"See you on the train in the morning, Lily. I'll just leave you and Scorpius together," Izzy says winking at us and I flush a bright red.

"Night, Lily, I will see you in the morning," he kisses my forehead and walks to his dormitory.

**A/N**

**Hi, my awesome readers! Review and comment! I love hearing peoples opinions! Just remember to watch out for bears they're the ones that really start the wild fires! Just kidding!**

**PS: **

**Don't own Harry Potter**


	14. Chapter 14

How to crash a holiday party

In the morning I wake up and remember that today I leave to go back home, even if it is for a short time. On top of that Scorpius is staying with us. This day seems great, but at the same time I get a sense that if Scorpius and I do one thing to show that we are a couple, all hell will break loose. We plan on telling my family soon because he is afraid that his father will kill me. Please, if I can take on Greyback I can totally stand up to Draco Malfoy…okay maybe not. I'm not James. I wouldn't go and try to fight an Auror, as a third year, maybe as a seventh year.

"Lily, come on your family is getting ready to leave already," Lena says pulling me down the stairs casting a spell on our school things so it would follow us down.

"Why are we leaving? The train doesn't come for another hour?" I ask my best friend. "Well, we don't want to almost miss it last year. You always stall to the point where you almost miss the train," Lena complains as we walk into the common room where everyone is waiting for us. I notice that Izzy and Kyle weren't with everyone. I swear if they're snogging each other and keeping us waiting…

"Where are Izzy and Kyle?" I ask James since he seems like the only likely person to know where they are.

"They had to go home late last night. Izzy's mother was kidnapped. Izzy and her family are out looking for her right now," James says quietly looking very upset.

"I guess the search mustn't be going well since her family is so small," Rose comments and everyone just looks at her astonished by her cruelty. Out of impulse, and pure stupidity, I walk up to Rose and slap her across the face.

"Come on Lena, we're leaving for the train," I say storming past my family and Scorpius to get to the train.

The hour passes quickly and the train starts moving. Amanda and Lena had to step out of the compartment for a little bit. Now, I'm here, all alone. When out of nowhere the door swings open and Artemis walks in looking slightly agitated.

"Something I can help you with?" I ask petting Duke on the head while he slept.

"Yeah, I just heard from Amanda that you and Scorpius are dating," I am going to kill Amanda. Why would Amanda be telling Artemis anything in the first place? Who knows?

"What if I am?" I snap back at him not really caring that he looks like he is about to explode from anger.

"He's a Malfoy!" Artemis shouts at me and on cue I roll my eyes. Scorpius always said that this would be the reaction that a lot of people would have hearing that a Potter and a Malfoy are dating.

"So? He's a nice person and I like him for that. Why is it that when someone hears his last name they automatically think he's a bad person? If you get to know him then you would know that he isn't," I try to remain calm and use my inside voice, trying to keep the fiery redhead in me quiet. Is it working? No, not really.

"Maybe you should date someone who would be able to keep you in a stable relationship," Artemis suggests and I look at him like he is crazy.

"Like the last one worked out so well for me," I retort and Artemis looks like he is at a loss for words and just leans on the wall running his hand though his blonde hair, obviously thinking about what to say next.

"If he does anything to you, I will kill him. I don't care who is father is," Artemis says storming out of the compartment. "Fine!" I yell after him sitting back down in my seat rubbing my temples from the stress of the argument.

"Is everything okay? Al and I heard yelling," Scorpius comes in and walks over to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Artemis and I just got into a huge fight. Amanda told him that we were dating. He got really mad," I sigh and wait for an answer from him.

"Well, that's because Artemis likes you, Lily," Pale blonde fifth year say what now? - That is my brain, it isn't in working condition right now. Please leave a message after the WHAT!

"Since when?" I ask him curiously.

"Not sure, but he is always watching you. It makes my skin crawl," Scorpius admits. "Do I sense jealousy?" I tease him and he flushes a bright red, telling me all I need to know. He is jealous!

"Am not," he says trying to hide his blush. All of the sudden my stomach lets out a growl and Scorpius starts laughing since he obviously heard it. He left the compartment for a moment and came back with a bag of candy in his hands. "Red vine?" =3

**Sorry I am ending it here. I have writers block…again. This is the perfect place to end this part though. The idea just came to me.**

The rest of the ride was uneventful, except when Al caught James and Violet snogging each other senseless in one of the compartments. I thought poor Al was going to pass out. Seth then tried to murder my brother, but Violet stopped him, sadly. Lena and Artemis were laughing so hard they were rolling on the floor.

"I wonder how Izzy and Kyle are doing," I say out loud and everyone turns to me, remembering that they aren't here.

"We could always ask dad. I doubt he'll say anything, but maybe we can get a status report out of him," James suggests as we walk off the train.

"Seth and I are coming to watch you guys over break…since you can't be trusted at all," Violet says making us all remember last break when Izzy had gotten hurt. I flinch at the memory of her bleeding shoulder.

"You okay, Lily?" Seth asks putting a hand on my shoulder. How does Seth notice all these things about me? Is he watching me? Or am I just paranoid?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for noticing," I thank him and he nods walking off ahead with his sister.

"Seth acts just like your brothers," Scorpius comments on Seth's behavior. I guess he's right. It's just that my brothers don't really act like brothers unless I'm dying. Al used to act like that towards me when I was much younger, but then he became a teenager and stopped hanging out with his little sister.

"I guess, if my brothers did that for me," I say seeing my dad and walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"How's my little Lily-bug?" My dad asks me and I want to beat my head against a wall. How many times do I have to tell him not to call me that in public? I turn to Scorpius, who now has a mischievous look on his face after hearing my nickname. CRAP.

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Potter. Thank you for letting me stay at you home," Scorpius says very politely, but my father just shrugs and walks over to my brothers ignoring him.

"He'll warm up to you eventually. I promise," I say attempting comfort him as we go over to my brothers, who are talking to some of their friends. Then my dad sees Neville and talks to him for about fifteen minutes and finally we leave the station. We go to the car next and travel twenty minutes to the house. I decide to break the silence in the car with some conversation…

"Dad, have you heard anything about Izzy and her family?" I ask out of concern and my father gets a look of sorrow on his face. Izzy is like a second daughter to him and when she is in trouble he goes to all means necessary to help her.

"Yes, we have heard that the Rides are dead," My dad breaks the news to us and James looks lost and then asks, "What about Kyle?"

"We haven't heard about the Griffiths, but we are pretty sure that they're fine. Our information could be wrong. The Ride and Griffith's families are very hard to get good information on," My dad says trying to comfort his eldest son, it isn't working. We pull up to the house and see someone standing in front of it. "Greyback," Seth snarls getting out of the car only to see him get knocked down by an invisible force.

"You dog, you thought you could kill me and my family? Well, look who was wrong," Izzy says becoming visible again. Her clothes were ripped and scorched in certain places, but she was alive and well.

"I thought I killed you when we shot down the plane you were on," Greyback comments making Izzy roll her eyes. "Hardly, it takes more than an explosion to kill me," Izzy snorts pulling her wand out.

"Want to make that a reality, Ride?" Greyback asks and Seth steps in the middle of them, causing Greyback to glare at him menacingly.

"Leave the dog to me, you go and get Kyle," Seth says shooing Izzy off, but Greyback tries to grab her. In the blink of an eye Seth has a hand on Greyback's arm. I guess this is why Seth is guarding us. I look back at Violet to see what she is doing, only to find her watching her brother intensely. I turn to the fight at hand and see Seth wrestling with Greyback.

"Strong little leech aren't you?" Greyback snarls at Seth and he only gives a lopsided grin. What did he mean by leech? "Only to pathetic weaklings like you," Seth answers causing Greyback to throw him in the air.

"Seth!" Violet yells, but it's to no avail, Seth comes crashing back down with a loud thud.

"Let go of me, James!" Violet orders James as she tries to get to her brother.

"He'll kill you!" James tells her not letting her arm go.

"No, he won't. I was hired as help for a reason. Now, let me go," she hisses at him and he releases her arm. My dad is looking at both of them curiously.

"Violet, get back here," my dad says, but she isn't listening. Violet walks up to Greyback with her wand out. "Leave my brother alone," she tells Greyback and all her does is laugh at her. The scary thing is that Violet is completely serious.

After Greyback's laughter stops he takes a punch at Violet. I close my eyes so I don't see her get hurt. A couple seconds later I hear Scorpius whisper quietly so no one would hear, "Open your eyes." I listen to him and see Violet avoiding his attacks with ease.

"Seth, get up. I don't have time for you to be out cold," Violet hisses and Seth starts to stir, but Greyback finally grabs Violet.

"Violet!" James shouts helplessly from the side lines. Why isn't my dad doing anything? Is he testing the help? I look behind to me to see that he isn't here anymore! What the hell?

"Dad went to help Izzy look for Kyle and the rest of her family," Al tells me. This isn't good, we have four underage wizards and two teens fighting a werewolf, one is out cold and the other is grabbed by the neck by said werewolf.

"I'll snap your neck like a tooth pick," Greyback exclaims excitedly about his captured prey.

Suddenly, Greyback's face changes from one of victory to one of pain. He drops Violet quickly making all of us feel that much better. I look down to see that Seth had stabbed Greyback in the leg when no one was watching. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my little sister," Seth snarls at him, going into over protective brother mode. Greyback is so dead, no human can stand an onslaught brought on by an elder sibling.

"What is this knife made out of?" Greyback hisses dropping it on the ground. "Silver, it is a lovely metal that can seriously hurt werewolves. I have many more of these things up my sleeves," Seth tells him grinning slyly. Greyback took out his wand and apperates quickly.

"I didn't have anything up my sleeves," Seth says honestly walking over to his sister who is unconscious on the ground. James runs over to her, but Seth stops him part way and tells him to stand back. I wonder why Seth was able to dodge Greyback so well…Violet and him are siblings, why is he so much stronger?

"Is she okay, Seth?" I ask him and he bends down to check her pulse and then nods that she is okay.

"She'll be fine, she just needs rest. Her neck isn't broken and that was what I was worried about," he tells us picking her up like she weighs nothing at all.

I grab my keys out of my trunk and open the door for Seth, who is still carrying his sister. "I always thought that Violet was the older one," I comment and Seth just grins at me. I know that grin, my brother's use that all the time with me when I get something wrong.

"A lot of people tell me that, Lily. I'm older by five minutes," he tells me putting Violet down on the living room couch. James, Scorpius, and Al carry the all the trunks in house. Then I remember that I brought home thirteen books home…I wonder who got my trunk.

"Lily, what do you have in these things? Has Rose poisoned your mind with books?" James asks me looking through my trunk. He better not pull anything out of that it.

"Since when have you been wearing these?" James questions holding my bra up right as Scorpius walks in. The look on his face only says that he wishes he hadn't seen that.

"James, give that back right now!" I yell at him grabbing my bra and throwing back in my trunk.

Soon enough everyone is doing their own thing, Seth is watching for my dad to get home, James is creeping on Violet while she is out cold, Al is reading a book in his room like the nerd he is, and Scorpius and I are on the sofa enjoying each other's presence.

"How do we break the news to my family?" I ask him breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure, should I tell your mum or your dad first? I think either of them will kill me, but your mum might do it painlessly," Scorpius suggests, but my mum won't be home for another three days.

"My mum is coaching her quidditch team at the moment. She won't be back for three days. We are going to have to tell my dad," I sigh letting out a yawn. This has been a long day and it doesn't seem to be getting any better. Scorpius and I talk for a while longer till both of us drift off to sleep, my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped protectively around my waist.

**A/N**

**Okay, so pretty soon I'm going to be hit by Hurricane Irene. She's such a home wrecker! Get back to you guys after she hits! =D**


	15. Chapter 15

I was having the nicest dream, until I heard yelling, "Lily Luna Potter, what do you think you are doing?"

"Ummm, sleeping?" I reply unsure of what he meant. It took me a few seconds before I realize that I am right next to Scorpius. I blink awake and see that he isn't holding his wand and Izzy is right next to him with Kyle a few feet back.

"Mr. Potter, don't kill Scorpius. He isn't like his grandfather," Izzy reassures him. I love it how she doesn't say: like his father. I think Scorpius caught that too.

"Izzy, I don't think that you should be messing with another family's matter," my dad tried to tell her calmly, but she just rolls her eyes.

"You guys are my family, but I'll leave this to you. I have to heal Kyle's arm," Izzy tells my dad leading Kyle out of the room. Great, now I don't have Izzy with me to keep my dad's anger under control.

"James got to date at my age," I defend myself by using, 'you let my brothers do it' thing. That normally works, but it didn't look like it would work this time.

"Lily, just because your brother had a girlfriend doesn't mean that he has one now," my dad answered my calmly.

"James has a girlfriend and her name is Violet! You know, the girl that you hired to protect us!" I screamed at him and his face went from a mild discussion of my relationship to anger. What did I say?

"Violet, Seth, and James, come down this instant," My dad ordered. This isn't good. I'm going to have to apologize to James after all this blows over.

James, Seth, and Violet came down the stairs a few minutes later. Violet looks really tired. I guess the boys woke her up from her nap. "Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?" Seth asks getting into a defensive fighting stance.

"No, I just found out that your sister is dating my son," my dad says glaring and Seth's face only pales.

"What is the problem if Violet and I date?" James asks defensively.

"The problem is that these two aren't from this dimension. They're vampires that are known for their strength, speed, and quick thinking abilities. As you have seen this year they are helpful, but I don't think that it is safe you to be dating a vampire," my dad calmly waiting for a reply from one of them.

"In our defense, we are only half vampire," Seth replies like this conversation means nothing to him.

"You work around bleeding and injured students all the time! Isn't that really dangerous?" Scorpius exclaims making me jump. I completely forgot that he is right next to me.

"No, I don't really thirst for blood often enough to be considered dangerous. On top of that I have medication for when it gets tempting," Seth grins at me and Violet rolls her dark greens turning her focus to my father and putting him her argument, "I don't have vampire qualities like my brother has. I was born without them. I am as mortal as you lot are. I'm just a little faster." Aw, poor Violet. She can't be like the rest of her family, but maybe she gets to be with James! That will make my brother so happy.

"Is this true?" He asks turning to Seth and he nods in reply.

"I'll talk to your mother about this. If she agrees you two can date, but I'll be watching you," I've got to hand it to my dad, he really knows how to handle a situation. James, Violet, and Seth leave the room and I try and get out of the room with Scorpius when my dad turns back on us, "I haven't forgotten about you two." Darn, so close.

"I know that you don't approve of him dad, but he really is a nice person. This is all based on an old grudge that you have against his family! I'm sick of everyone judging people based on last names. I get this enough in school! I don't want it to follow me home too! Leave the past in the past! Scorpius' father works for you, so just let us be!" I yell at him and he rubs his temples thinking. This is either a really good sign or I'm grounded for the rest of my life.

Out of the corner of my eye I see an extendable ear hanging down, obviously listening to the conversation. To the dismay of the listener, Duke came running in and starts to bat the ear with his paws, just like I taught him to. He is such a good kitten.

"Lily, I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my little girl, but if you think that Scorpius is a good guy…then you can date him," I could tell that last part of his sentence was forced, but I get to date Scorpius! I run up and hug my dad. "I better go and check on Kyle's arm," my dad says walking out of the room.

I know for a fact he went to go and sulk in his office. Seth is in the house so there isn't a need to check on his arm. Psh, my dad doesn't think I'm smart. I have lived with James long enough to know how to see when people are bluffing.

"I can't believe that he didn't kill me," Scorpius tells me astonished. "Yea, now the next step is telling your family," I say to him and he stiffens slightly.

"We can wait for the summer holidays. I want to be with you for a few months before my family kills us both," he answers me and I start laughing. He turns to me and starts laughing as well.

"You do realize that I was being serious," he tells me and I just roll me eyes.

It has been two weeks since my dad caught Scorpius and I together and the only thing that he has said to me was, "I want to see Ron's face when you tell him." Way to be supportive dad. Other than that he is giving me the silent treatment, you would think that he's five years old the way he's acting. It isn't like he walked in on us having sex, we were asleep on the bloody couch! I sound like a bad teen soap opera that Izzy says are all the rage in America.

On a brighter note, when I told my mother she didn't kill me. I'm not going to lie, she was really surprised, but no wands were pulled out.

"Lily, when are you going to tell Scorpius' family about your relationship with Scorpius?" Izzy asks me one afternoon out of the blue.

"We aren't sure, why?" I question her because she has an evil look in her eyes.

"Well I just picked up the post and you got an invitation to the Malfoy's spring ball. I guess your father is closer to Draco than we all thought," Izzy observes and I look at her confused. One, since when was she allowed to open our mail? Two, why would Mr. Malfoy want us coming to his house? And three, would my dad say yes?

"Why did you open our mail?" I ask her confused and she just shrugs showing me the cover of the envelope.

"I never opened it. Jeez, I have more class than that," Izzy says sticking her tongue out at me like a child.

"Izzy, did you get the mail?" My mum says walking out of the kitchen and seeing the smirk on Izzy's face made the color drain out of hers.

"What's in that pile of mail Isabel Ride?" My mum asks expecting a bomb or something.

"Nothing explosive, I promise. Just some bills and an invitation to the Malfoy's spring ball in two days," Izzy replies slyly and my mum runs over to my dad's office and they start to talk in hushed voices. I decide this would be a good time to talk to Scorpius.

I walk up to the guest room where he's staying only to hear him playing the violin, again. I go in quietly so he wouldn't hear me and stop playing like he always does. He is really shy about his music. I guess being in Slytherin and people constantly telling you playing instruments like a muggle is a bad thing, being secretive about playing is the next best thing. Once the song closes I clap and he jumps a foot in the air. "Lily, when did you get here? I didn't hear you come in," He trails off nervously.

"What were you playing? It was very good," I question him as he puts his violin down on his bed elegantly.

"It's called The Devil's Trill. **(A/N: LOVE THAT SONG!)** I heard a muggle artist play it once when I was younger. I was determined to play it after that. I have been working on it for years. I'm trying to get the finalizing details on it now," he says modestly. How can anyone be so perfect? Modest, nice, a musician, a quidditch player, and a straight O student, not to mention really attractive, how can you pack all that into once person?

"That's really great Scorpius, but we just got a letter from your parents asking if we would like to come to a ball at your house in two days. I was wondering what it was all about," I say to him quietly hoping that he didn't tell his parents to send it to us.

"I don't know anything about it. I guess it would be a good idea to tell them that we're together today. If your parents took it alright than mine will too," he states courageously. "I better tell my mum and dad I'm heading out," I tell him wryly walking downstairs to my dad's office.

Twenty minutes of arguing, fighting, and swearing later, I managed to convince my parents to let me go! There was just one drawback, if I wasn't home in two hours my dad is coming after me, joy.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Scorpius asks me slightly worried after all the yelling that just happened.

"Yea, let's go or all the fighting will be wasted time I'm never getting back," I answer him and he grabs some floo powder and he says, "To Greengrass manor." Then, POOF, we're there, almost like magic! Ha, my mental sarcasm is getting ridiculous.

"Scorpius, what are you doing back so soon? I thought you were at the Potter's house?" A woman around my mum's age with honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes asks Scorpius embracing him in a tight hug.

"Well, I was until the Potter's got a letter about the spring ball. They are curious why you invited them and on top of that I have news for you and father," Scorpius says nervously.

"The Potter family took you in for us when we weren't around, so I thought that it was a kind thing to do. I'll get your father and who is your friend?" Mrs. Malfoy asks Scorpius turning to me. "I'm Lily," I tell her putting my hand out for her to shake and she takes it warmly.

"I'll be right back, make yourself at home, Lily," she tells me walking off to another part of the house. "Your mum is really nice," I say to Scorpius after she is out of earshot. He nods looking like he was going to be sick.

"Honestly, you can stand keep your cool in front of the boy-who-lived, but you can tell your own parents that you're dating me?" I whisper to him incredulously.

"I don't know why that hat put me in Gryffindor, I'm the biggest coward in the world," he replies and I just shake my head and remind him, "You fought Greyback twice, saved me from drowning twice, and caught me off a falling broom. You have more bravery than half the Gryffindor house." He smiles at my compliment and he's about to say something, but we hear footsteps and in comes the one and only, Draco Malfoy. Astoria follows him closely behind with tea and motions for all of us to come and sit down.

"There was something that you had to tell us, Scorpius? And who is your friend?" Draco asks politely. I thought he was going to be cold or nasty or something…but he is being civil.

"This is Lily Potter, my girlfriend," Scorpius answers his father just ask calmly. You couldn't tell he was just freaking out. Damn him and his uncanny ability to be calm in horrible situations.

"And for a while I thought you were gay, it's nice to know that you found someone that makes you happy," Draco says with a smirk that I recognize as the same one Scorpius uses.

"Dad! You thought I was gay?" Astoria and I were trying not to laugh. "Don't you dare laugh Lily Luna," he threatens me and I let out another giggle.

"Or what? You'll hex me? You left your wand at my house next to your violin and you're the straight O student in the room," I smugly and he tackles me over and starts tickling me. Okay, that was a smart idea.

"Stop-I-surrender," I say in between laughing.

After a good ten minutes of everyone calming down, Scorpius finally asks, "You two are alright with this?" They both nod and Astoria looks over at me and says, "You seem like a nice person to me. I hope to see you and your family here in two days and please bring Scorpius with you. He hates dancing."

"That's true," Scorpius says and I look at my watch.

"We better get going back before my dad calls the Auror department here. It was nice meeting you both," I say to them both taking Scorpius' hand and leading him back to the fireplace.

"Black Manor," I say as we head back to my house.

**A/N**

**Hey, sorry it took so long to get back to you all! I feel so bad that it took me so long! I hope that you liked the chapter. In most fics I read Draco is some dictator, thought I should do something out of left feild Reviews will be looked upon highly!**

**~animerocker**


	16. Chapter 16

The Ball

Two days pass and the ball is tonight. Scorpius keeps telling me that there isn't anything to worry about, but I don't believe him for a second. He is just as freaked out about this as I am. "Lily, it's time to get ready," my mum tells me walking in my room and handing me a dress. I quickly shoo her out of my room to look at the dress that she picked for me. It was dark blue, strapless, and a dress that my father would never approve.

"Mind if I come in?" Izzy asks from the hallway outside my door.

"Sure, come in," I answer her and look at the dress.

"I picked that dress for you. You mum was going to get you some horrid bubble gum pink dress," she tells me making a face at the word pink. I nod to her and then she opens my closet door and pulls out her dress. Why she hid it in there I'll never know.

A few minutes later we're both changed and I notice that the scar on my arm from my fight with Greyback is looking out of place on my arm. "Hmm, here," Izzy says placing long silk gloves in my hand.

"It'll cover up to your forearm. No one will see your scar," she tells me walking out of the room in her floor length black strapless gown, but before she leaves she has one last thing to tell me, "I never dress to impress because my boyfriend is blind. Dress the way that you like, no matter what, the guy that likes you will find you beautiful."

For once I'm speechless, Izzy, the emotionless rock, just said something deep and meaningful. I slide the gloves on and walk down the stairs to see that the guys were waiting at the bottom. I see that my brothers are watching Scorpius like a hawk. I guess that they are making sure that he isn't in it just to get into my pants. Don't they think I have better tastes than that? Wait, never mind…I went out with Andrew, so I guess they have every right to question my taste in guys.

"I think that you should go and change into something more you age, Lily," James says motioning to my attire.

"She looks fine," Violet tells James walking down the stairs wearing a sky blue dress that accented her hazel blue eyes perfectly. I think James' jaw just hit the floor.

"Don't worry, James, I'll be watching her and all the guys coming after her all night," Seth says coming out of nowhere making me jump.

"When did you get there?" I ask him shocked and he just grins, "Vampire speed, love."

I see Izzy roll her eyes at him and then she turns to James and questions, "Where are your mum and dad? We're going to be late otherwise." I have a good feeling I know what's keeping my parents and it isn't anything romantic. I look to my brothers and it looks like they are thinking the same thing.

"We'll be right back," I tell the others while I drag my brothers off to my dad's office where my parents are bound to be. Everyone might think that the Potter's live a perfect life, but they would be dead wrong. My mother barely comes home anymore. I see her maybe once a day in the morning or at night and that's it.

My family hasn't been in one piece since before James started going to Hogwarts six years ago. All the fighting those two thought James, Albus, and I didn't hear, well, we heard them and they weren't pretty. It was lashing back and forth swaying from cheating to not taking care of us. They were horrible to listen to. Parents shouldn't fight this much.

We edge near the door and hear yelling. "Ginny, you can't avoid the family forever and you know it. The kids have started to notice and I want to know why you aren't coming home too," Dad questions her.

"They haven't noticed anything," my mum answers and that is when we walk in.

"Yes, we have," James says for the three of us.

"Get out, you three, this is between me and your father," mum snaps at us and Albus is about to say something when someone else spoke first.

"Show me your wrists. I want to see the cut marks," Izzy says to my mother and we all look at her like she's crazy, but mum just looks shocked.

"You heard me, take off the gloves and show me the cut marks," Izzy orders and then continues, "You didn't think anyone would notice that you have been wearing sweaters, turtle necks, and gloves that cover your wrists. Well, I did because my brother had this problem last year. That's why I didn't come here for Christmas. I was in the hospital watching doctors give my brother blood transfusions because he had cut himself and I didn't find him till he had almost bled out. I don't want to Potter children going through that, now, show me your wrist." I notice that Izzy was almost crying. Her brother and sister are her world. She loves them more than anything since her mother is always around the world and her father works long hours.

My mum sighs and pulls off the gloves and Izzy was right, my mum had been cutting herself. That's why she hadn't been coming home and avoiding us. "Ginny, why would you do this to yourself? Kids, through the floo network, we'll meet you there," Dad orders us and we all leave.

When we get back to the others we tell them what happened and Scorpius hugs me tightly. "Come on, a party should get your mind off of things," Violet smiles at taking out her wand.

"Seth and I have our apperating license. Seth you can take Albus and James, I'll take Lily and Scorpius, and Izzy you can take Kyle right?" Violet asks Izzy and she nods. Within seconds we are all position and I get that lurching feeling in my stomach as we apperate to Greengrass Manor. It was lit beautifully outside, you can tell that Astoria takes great care of the yard.

"My mum and dad have out done themselves this year. I'm really impressed. It must have taken them hours to string all of the lights up. They do things the muggle way since this is a muggle neighborhood. Wards should be put up for this night though, every ball we get special wards so no one can see all the people coming in," Scorpius explains to us as he rings the doorbell.

Astoria answers the door wearing a beautiful green dress ball dress. She doesn't look like she was in her thirties. She looks more twenty sixish.

"Welcome, it's great to see you all here. Will your parents be joining you this evening?" Astoria greets and then questions us. "We aren't sure, something came up back home," James tells her smoothly being the great liar that he is, she believes him and we walk right in.

When we enter the house it looks stunning. The only thing missing are the people. "Are we the first guests here because I don't hear any other footsteps besides ours?" Kyle asks, since he can't see I guess the decorations don't really faze him. It's at that exact moment that Astoria realizes that Kyle is in fact blind.

"Oh my! You're blind you poor thing," Astoria says shocked.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please don't treat Kyle any differently than you would any other person. He doesn't like people feeling sorry for him…unless he is in one of his moods…" Izzy trails off grinning at James obviously remembering something that should never be repeated.

"I was delusional from a fever! It wasn't my fault," Kyle complains knowing what they're talking about.

"Come on I want to know what this is all about. Stop with the silent conversations already," Albus says impatiently while Astoria was just dumbstruck by the three oldest.

"When Kyle is sick he is very needy. Apparently he loves me this much!" Izzy says putting her arms out as long as they would go, making Kyle blush a bright shade of red.

"Back to matters at hand, we need to talk about the security for Lily," Draco states walking in all dressed up. Wait, I need more security?

"Well, I think I have a couple spells and tricks that will keep our little Lily out of harm's way. Can you bring me us to a room with no windows?" Izzy asks politely and Scorpius' parents nod confused by Izzy's authority.

Once we get into the room Izzy looks around for anything suspicious and once she see everything is in order she starts talking, "Remember when James hit me with that charm back in second year?" we all nod except for the Malfoy's, they just look confused.

Then Izzy continues, "Well, it seems that it don't turn invisible! It turns out that my body just blends to color of the objects behind me. I have also figured out how to only make certain things change colors, like my eyes, hair, and skin color." Izzy stops momentarily to make sure that everyone is keeping up with her.

"You're basically going to disguise yourself as Lily?" Draco questions her and she shrugs. Come on, Izzy, use your words they help.

"Yea, and since James and Scorpius are about the same height all I have to do is a couple transfiguration spells and they'll look alike. Of course I'm going to have to change Lily and Scorpius' appearances as well," Izzy ponders but Draco interrupts her next sentence.

"I would like to see this in action before you go around dressed as someone else. Izzy just rolls her eyes and walks over to me.

"Chin up, I need to be able to see your eyes," she orders and I listen looking straight into Izzy's obsidian colored eyes. The next moment I'm looking at bright hazel eyes matching mine. They look so out of place, Izzy hates bright colors. I felt her hand on my arm and her skin color changed to match mine!

"All I need is you hair color," she mumbles touching a piece of my hair to hers making it change instantaneously. Looking at Izzy right now is like looking in a mirror. Besides the dress and the two inch height difference we look like twins.

Everyone is speechless except Kyle who looks like he could care less. "That's very impressive, but how are you going to change James' appearance?" Draco asks still skeptical. Izzy quickly points her wand at James lazily saying a spell and his hair changes to the same color as Scorpius'.

"This better not be permanent," James threatens Izzy. "Nah, it wears off in four hours. Here are some colored contacts," she tosses them to him and after much swearing and yelling the contacts were put in. By the end of the appearance changing, Scorpius is a brunette and I'm a blonde…yea a blonde. When Albus saw us he was on the floor laughing.

"You look so weird!" He manages to get out in between gasps.

"Shut up, Albus," James growls at our brother putting him in a headlock.

"Oh, the second anyone senses trouble, get the real Lily out of here," Seth reminds everyone and we all nod. This night is going to be amusing.

"What are they doing?" Kyle asks for the hundredth time.

"Dancing, Kyle, calm down," Scorpius says rolling his eyes.

"I'm sensing serious jealousy coming from you right now," I say slyly. Kyle's face turns a bright red, almost matching the color of his strawberry blonde hair. I look across the room to see Izzy and James laughing with each other, trying to look like they're flirting. Scorpius and I aren't that forward with looking like we like each other. We try to keep it a secret, unless that's what Scorpius and I look like on a regular basis!

"Want to dance?" Scorpius asks casually holding his hand out for me to take.

"Of course, anything to get away from Kyle's sulking!" Kyle mumbled something under his breathe sounding like, "Fine, pick on the blind kid."

Scorpius and I dance for five minutes before the door gets blown off its hinges. "Where is little Lily?" Greyback questions with a snarl. I see him turn his head towards Izzy and he grins.

"And I would have thought that they would have protected you better," Greyback taunts as Izzy pulls out her wand in defense.

"What spells would a third year know?" Greyback asks and Izzy answers, "More than you'd know." Her appearance changes back to her original form and Greyback looks shocked.

The first curse is thrown by Greyback, which almost hits Izzy. Out of nowhere Draco comes in and fires a spell at Greyback how gets hit hard. Right before his face lands into the ground he apperates. "That was anti climatic, wasn't it?" Kyle asks walking over to Izzy to check for injuries.

We really know how to crash a holiday party…

**A/N**

**Hey! Updates are coming less and less, I know. BLAME SCHOOL! That evil place has started back up and is taking me away from you all! Okay enough ecuses for one update...I'm quite frankly upset about the lack of review! Discuraging! **

**Anyways I thought that the little plot twist was a good thing in this chapter. I expect at least four review for the next chapter! (It's not like it's twenty or something higher up on the number scale...)**

**If anyone wants explanations on the family issues in the Potter and Malfoy house hold don't hesitate to ask me! (through a review)**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**Still don't own harry potter or the quotes i use from other books... =(**


	17. Chapter 17

Back to School…

Vacation ended so quickly and before we all knew it we're back on the train to school. "Scorpius, your parents seem nice. Why don't you talk about them more often?" Albus asks after we get seated in a compartment. I look over to Scorpius for his answer but he just shrugs his shoulders and neither Albus nor I pry any further. I'll just have to ask him about it later.

A couple minutes later Izzy, Kyle, and James come running into the compartment and slamming the door shut. "Rose is chasing us down the train! I don't even know what we did this time. She has gone absolutely crazy!" James yells while Izzy uses a locking charm on the door so Rose won't be able to open it.

"I guess she wanted Kyle and me to patrol the train, but Kyle can't patrol because he's blind and I'm "dangerous" so McGonagall doesn't like either of us patrolling around the train," Izzy says using air quotes around the word dangerous.

A few seconds later and we hear someone pounding on the door. "Izzy! You get out here right now and do your duties as a prefect! That goes for you too Kyle!" she screams through the door. I feel kind of bad for her at first, but then Izzy puts a silencing charm up and no more noise from outside. "

What should we do for the next hour or so?" Albus question the three oldest.

"Well since bothering Rose is done with for the day. We can pick the set list for the end of the year dance," James suggests and we all nod our heads as Izzy pulls out a quill and parchment.

"Well, Amanda asked me if she could sing a song, so that means that we only have enough room for ten more songs and then the rest is ballroom," Izzy ponders looking over all the songs that they know. They finally decided on the songs while the train was pulling into the station.

Over the past few months studying for exams has taken over Scorpius' life. I doubt that he really needs to study anyway, but he seems to think that an almost perfect score on all his past exams isn't good enough. Bloody perfectionist…

"How were your exams today?" I ask Scorpius when he enters the common room. He looks completely exhausted but answers anyway, "They were alright. I don't think my potion turned out right though." At least he was honest…Albus hasn't said a thing about his exams yet and Rose has been complaining all week about them.

"Scorpius, if your potion was off a bit then I failed," Albus says from behind him. The strange thing is that Albus is covered in pink goo.

"Al, what are you covered in?" Amanda questions my brother and looks down at his robes.

"Oh, Rose's caldron exploded after Scorpius left. Now Rose has to retake the exam. She blames Scorpius for her…problem," Al explains to us while rolling his eyes at the last part before he walks off to change.

"Scorpius!" Rose screams storming into the room covered from head to toe in pink goo.

"This is your fault!" She shrieks motioning to the pink goo covering her. "How was this my fault? I wasn't even in the room when it exploded," he replies calmly, but Rose isn't having any excuses.

"I know this was your fault! Who else would try and get the highest grade in the class at all costs?" She shouts at him.

"Please, get over yourself, Al and I both score higher than you on all our exams. Hugo is the family genius not you," he states bluntly and she raises her hand to hit him, but Izzy comes down the stairs at that moment and stops the fight.

"Rose, you have detention for trying to start a fight with another student. Go to your dorm and study for the rest of your exams, unless you want all of them to turn into a pink gooey mess," Izzy tells her smirking, while Rose ran up to the girl's dorms completely embarrassed.

"Thanks for getting her off my back," Scorpius thanks Izzy quickly and then walks up the boys dorm to study some more. Leaving me and Izzy to talk or for us to do homework…hmmm which will we choose?

"I helped clean up the mess that Rose made. It wasn't caused by anyone messing with it. She stirred counterclockwise too long and it blew up. I don't understand why she is blaming Scorpius for everything. He hasn't done anything to her," Izzy tells me quietly, but then all her attention is averted to something else on the opposite end of the room. It's Kyle walking through the portrait whole with James at his side like normal. Izzy nods to me telling me she's leaving. All I have left to socialize with is my homework, fun.

After Exam fun and Dances

As a new Hogwarts tradition McGonagall reads off the names of highest scoring students in each grade.

Seventh Years- Johanna McLarcy / Ravenclaw

Sixth Years- Isabel Ride/ Gryffindor

Fifth Years- Scorpius Malfoy/ Gryffindor

Fourth Years- Asher Larson/ Hufflepuff

Third Years- Lily Potter/ Gryffindor

Second Years- Herbert McHoover/ Slytherin

First Years- Victoria Bell/ Ravenclaw

Let's just say that Rose was just a little bit more than livid when she saw that Scorpius had beaten her yet again this year. Now, the ball has started after all the exams and Izzy is setting up. Ally and Trent are allowed to come in just this once so they can play.

BLAH BALH BLAH…so they set up and we all dance for two hours. Now it is time for James (on drums), Izzy(guitar), Kyle (singing and on guitar), Ally( piano or anything random), and Trent(bass) to play!

"Alright, for all you muggle born out there you might know this song. It is called No more Room to Breathe," Kyle says into the microphone and they all start to play. It starts off with only instruments and then Kyle chimes in a couple beats later. **(A/N okay look up the rest of the song if you want to know what their singing. I'm just too lazy to put the lyrics up)**

_You've got to know by now_

_That stepping in and out won't bring you down_

_Until you make it definite (Until you make it definite sung by Trent)_

_6:15 sacrifice your rest_

The look on McGonagall's face is priceless. Her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose and her mouth is wide open in shock. I guess she didn't expect them to be good at all. I understand that because I felt the same way up until three seconds ago. Since when could Kyle sing at all? Scorpius taps me on the shoulder and we start to dance along to the music.

"They really can do anything can't they?" Scorpius says wryly from behind me with grin on his face.

"Yea, Amanda is going to be singing a song soon. It's probably to catch Al's attention. He is so clueless," I tell him while he just wraps his arms around my waist quietly swaying to the music. Amanda walks on stage and the band readjusts to the new member and the music plays…

I look over to Al who looks like he is in shock. "Think we should talk to Al?" I ask Scorpius who chuckles and shakes his head no. Amanda steps off stage and Al walks over to her and starts questioning her.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Seth ponders out of nowhere, once again scaring the hell out of me.

The rest of the ball went on like that. Izzy and Kyle alternated singing while keeping the rest of the audience in shock. I know that none of them are going for singing careers and they want real jobs in the ministry. What I don't understand is why they go to all the trouble to do a thousand different things to get people's attention…

At around ten I decide to head back to the common room because it's just way too loud in the great hall. Unluckily, I walk into the common room to see Al snogging Amanda. MY EYES THEY BURN!

**A/N**

**I thought this was a good way to end this chapter. Soooooo, sorry for taking so long to update. School does that to writers since we have classes and all that jazz. Review please! I'm like getting none it makes me sad. Oh well, watch out for exploding squirrels, they're on the loose again! =O**

**~Animerocker**

**PS: Still don't own Harry Potter**

**PSS: I have started a new story called time travel, if you like this story you'll love that one too or more...your choice.**

**PSSS: If i'm distracting you from doing homework, good because I have a US history outline on 35 pages of material due and this is my distraction. Why I wanted to be in honors I don't know...BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Gross, can you two snog somewhere else? Maybe in private? Scorpius and I keep it to a minimum. I will never be able to erase this from my mind!" I scream in horror as I run to my room and close the door. A couple minutes later I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I mumble knowing that it's going to be Amanda.

"Sorry about that…neither of us wanted you to see that," Amanda apologizes sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I'll forgive you this time, but if you ever catch me and Scorpius together you can't complain at all," I tell her stubbornly and she only shakes her head laughing quietly to herself.

"I have to head back to my common room. I'll see you tomorrow in DADA," she says walking out of the room. I sigh and walk back down the stairs to face my brother who is still blushing a bright red.

"I'm really sorry that you had to see that," he apologizes much like Lena did.

"It's fine, Al. Just don't let me catch you doing that often," I scold him right as James, Izzy, and Kyle walk in looking proud.

"You guys did great, you could be famous if you wanted," Louis tells them and then strikes up a casual conversation about touring Europe.

"Your cousin Louis is in the closet isn't he?" Seth asks from behind me and I look at him shocked that he knew.

"So far in that he's in Narnia," I reply to him, but he only grins.

"Pity, I was hoping he was open about it. I would be nice to have a decent relationship around here," he tells me hopefully, but walks off to talk to his sister. I would have never guessed that Seth was gay…I'm going to have to talk to Violet about this, but first it's time for bed. We're going to have a long day on the train tomorrow.

The next morning we all wake up the next morning and head for home…

It's the middle of the summer holidays and I haven't had a chance to see Scorpius yet, due to conflicting vacations. He's supposed to get back from France today. I'm really excited to know that he is back in the country.

*Ring* Ring* Ring* Ring*

Why doesn't the phone just stop ringing? I run quickly over to the phone and pick it up. "Hello?" I answer to the mystery speaker on the other end. "Hullo, this is your father Harry's cousin, Dudley. May I speak with him?" Dudley replies quickly. He sounds almost frightened.

"Sure, I'll get him right away," I tell him and then scream across the house to my dad saying that there is a person on the phone for him.

"Dudley? What's the matter? Oh, I see. I'll send my daughter, my son's friend-, you want someone to have a car? I'll see what I can do," my dad speaks to his cousin on the other end running a hand through is messy hair at the end of the call.

"Do you know anyone with a car?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Scorpius got his license before he left for France," I tell my dad and the look of horror crosses his face.

"Why do you need someone who can drive anyway?" I ask him curious about the whole situation.

"Well, Dudley's daughter Emily got a letter from Hogwarts and well…he can't take her to the train station this year because he is going on vacation with his wife. Is Scorpius the only one that you know that drives?" He questions me wryly.

"Yep, he's the only one. I'll send him an owl right away. **(A/N I don't know the legal driving age in England so role with it…get it role with it like a car? Oh, I'm too good…)**

I sent the owl out to Scorpius' house right as my dad walks into my room. "Is Scorpius a responsible driver?" my dad asks worried about my wellbeing again.

"Yes, he is. Don't worry so much, dad. Izzy is going to come with us right? I heard something about bring a friend," I question him and he nods his head and I jump up and run over to Izzy's room to tell her about our adventure coming up.

A week or so later I finally got a reply back from Scorpius in his ever so neat handwriting,

_Lily,_

_Sorry that it has taken me so long to write to you, but my trip was longer than expected. Never fret though, I can take you to your cousin's house. I'll be at your house tomorrow at noon. I'm surprised that your father is even letting me near the house with a car…Promise you won't laugh at me when I talk to you again. I may have a slight French accent from being there most of the summer._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

He signed it with love, someone is feeling dangerous. Maybe it is just the French costumes…I don't know.

The next afternoon my dad is running me through drills on what to say to Dudley when I see him, until the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," I say sprinting to the door to see Scorpius there tan, a few inches taller, and with car keys in his hands.

"Scorpius, come on in. Izzy and I are getting ready to leave," I tell him as my dad walks to the front door to great Scorpius.

"Scorpius, it is so nice to see you again," my dad says with a strained smile.

"Great to see you too, Mr. Potter," Scorpius sighs rolling his r's in a French manor. I try not to laugh, I mean I made a promise didn't I? Well, Izzy never kept that promise. I swear she's trying not to wet herself laughing at the moment. Scorpius sends her a glare that she ignores.

A few minutes later we are getting into the car with my dad waving goodbye from the window.

"You dad doesn't seem to think that I can drive," Scorpius says as we're pulling off onto the open country road that leads to my cousin's house.

"How was France?" I ask him trying to catch up on all the time that we missed together while he was in France.

"It was nice, warm, and sunny. There was one thing missing from it though," he says keeping his eyes on the road and of course I have to ask him, "What was it missing?"

"You of course, Lily-Flower," he concludes as we pull off into a secluded muggle neighborhood where Dudley and his family live.

"This should be it," Izzy tells us from the back seat. Scorpius pulls to a complete stop and we all pile out. I go to the door and ring the bell. Dudley gets it, he is much thinner than in the old pictures my dad has of him. He put himself on a diet after he left his parent's house and lost over two hundred pounds in the process, now he owns his own weight loss clinic. He even keeps in contact with my dad! This surprised my father more than great aunt Petunia or great uncle Vernon.

"Lily, it is so great to see you again. Emily is coming down right now. Who are your two friends?" Dudley asks me lightly.

"This is Izzy and Scorpius. Izzy is James' best mate and Scorpius is my boyfriend," I introduce them quietly when suddenly a burst of childlike energy fills the room. That would be Emily…

"Hi, Lily, it's so great to see you again!" Emily says excitedly till she sees other people behind me.

"Who are your friends?" She asks quietly.

"This is Izzy, she is James' best mate and Scorpius is my friend from school. We came to pick you up for Hogwarts," I answer her quietly. Emily is very shy towards strangers, but when I told her they were friends she perks up slightly.

"How about you take Izzy to get your trunk?" Dudley asks Emily and she nods while Izzy follows slightly behind her.

"Thank you for taking Emily with you. I wasn't expecting her to go to Hogwarts, so I planned a vacation over lapping with some school days," he admits cautiously. What did he think I was going to do hex him?

"It's perfectly alright, Emily won't be a problem. We'll take her for supplies in a couple days," I tell him and he nods. Izzy and Emily come back down the stairs. Izzy has the trunk and three small bags, quickly Scorpius goes over to help her.

Soon enough all the bags are put into the trunk of the car and we drive off for home. "Are you curious about anything Emily?" Izzy asks her and she nods her head eagerly.

"Are you and James going to get married?" She asks excitedly. Scorpius and I are trying to contain ourselves, but it was just too much, we burst out laughing and Izzy quickly answers, "Sorry, but no. James and I aren't going to get married we are just good friends." Oh, Cousin Emily.

**A/N**

**Hello, all! This story is getting long and it's barely even begun! Year one is coming to a close with a dramatic twist. We all love those right? All together so far this is 87 pages on word! Yea! Got to love writing...if you can guess what the twist is you get a viritual cookie. Though there are a couple twists so...you know...I hope someone guesses one of the two major ones. Anyways, Did you like it?**

**Review, pet a fluffy animal, play pickle ball (real sport), burn a witch, and I don't own Harry Potter!**

**~Animerocker**


	19. Chapter 19

We arrive at the house and my dad takes Emily and tells Izzy to take the bags in the house. "Why do I have to take the bags in? Why can't James and Kyle do it?" Izzy grumbles dragging the bags in behind her.

"Your dad doesn't seem too want me in the house, so I better take my leave," Scorpius tells me as he pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'll send you an owl for days that we can meet," Scorpius continues, cupping my face and kissing me gently and quietly that was strictly a style only Scorpius can manage. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, but before we could get into the moment someone clears their throat.

"Since two people are breathing here, I'm guessing your snogging. I would wrap this up before James or Al sees this public display," Kyle says grinning like a madman.

"I'll see you soon, love," Scorpius says kissing my forehead before he drives off.

Only when he's out of sight do I turn on Kyle. "You really know how to ruin a moment don't you?" I growl at him and he turns smiling.

"I was serious when I said that your brothers might see and I like Scorpius. I don't want find him dead, unless he hurts you…then there will be hell to pay," he says to me and then I remember some interesting things that Emily thought in the car.

"You know, Emily thinks that Izzy should marry James. Izzy seemed quite flustered at the thought," I inform him evilly and he quickly sprints into the house. I love having dirt on my family.

Three hours later, dinner is ready and it seems that Kyle, Izzy, and James aren't talking…they'll get over it. "Emily, are you excited about Hogwarts?" Al asks her and she nods happily.

"Am I really going to learn about magic? I never thought it was real! Grandma Petunia always told me that nothing is what it seems," Emily tells us literally jumping up and down in her chair.

"Dad, did Uncle Ron tell you that Rose transferred out of Hogwarts?" Al asks and my mother almost chokes on her food.

"What?" My mother shrieked.

"The Weasley family has been attending Hogwarts for generations," my mother rants as she grabs the floo powder and goes to my Uncle's house. "Sorry about that, Emily," my dad apologizes quietly and I decide to keep the conversation going.

"When would you like to get your school supplies, Emily?" I ask her and she jumps up and down thinking.

"Speaking of school supplies, what do you seventh years need?" My father questions the oldest Hogwarts attendees.

Now that I think about it, Izzy, Kyle, and James haven't mentioned anything about school. I wonder which of them made head boy. "I made Head Girl and I'll get my stuff with those two like normal," she says pointing to the boys.

"Who's head boy?" I question the seventh year boys in front of me.

"I made head boy," Kyle says quietly blindly gazing anywhere near him.

"I keep telling him not to feel bad, but he thinks that he stole the spot from me," James tells us rolling his eyes. Oh the teenage drama in this house…

In the morning I hear a tapping at my window sill, to find Scorpius' owl, Gareth, trying to get in. Of course this is when Duke rushes out from under the covers and attacks the poor owl. *

hiss* *screech* *hiss* *screech*

...this pattern went on for fifteen minutes until I put Duke in his cage and took the note off Gareth. The letter read:

_Lily,_

_I told you that I would write to you! =3 Look a muggle happy face! See I learn things in muggle studies class…not really. Anyway, my parents want to get to know you better. I know this is sudden, but my mother wants to see you before the summer ends. How is tomorrow or Saturday? My mother will be going on tour soon for her music, so make your choice quickly._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

_P.S._

_Gareth hates cats. Sorry Duke_

At breakfast I quickly told my dad the news before he went to work. "Tomorrow would be alright. I want you back before nine thirty. We're going shopping for school supplies with Emily the next day. I want you to be awake," I nod and head back to my room to write a reply:

_Scorpius,_

_My father said that tomorrow at 11 will be fine. Is there a certain way I should be dressed for your parents? I'm actually kind of nervous even though I have met them before. Duke and Gareth had a hiss and screech competition this morning in my room. Duke started it though…Duke never fights with any other animal, but Gareth…I don't get it. Just to warn you for the train ride, my brother, Izzy, and Kyle are fighting. I'm not entirely sure why though. I'm pretty sure that it has to do with the Head Boy position or my joke may have gone too far…I'll tell you about it later._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily_

_PS_

_I think that my dad is starting to like you. I know that my brothers are._

_PSS_

_Milly bites people she thinks I like better than her._

_PSSS_

_Good job on the muggle face expressions. They are used in texting or so I'm told from my cousin Emily. =) There's one face now, it's smiling. Emily will be sitting with us on the train and I think she has a crush on you! Isn't that cute? I've told her that I'm dating you, but I don't think she's listening. Just be nice to her. I have to get going James is watching me write the letter. Bye!_

"Go away, James," I snap at him, while closing the letter to Scorpius.

"Why should I?" he taunts me. I'm really starting to get aggravated with him, so I attach the letter to Milly's leg and let her fly off to Scorpius' house. Then being the genius that I am let Duke out. Duke really doesn't like James. Duke hisses at James and pounces on him in one fluid motion.

"Lily, get your blasted cat away from me!" James yells really loudly causing Izzy, Al, Kyle, and Emily to come to my room door.

"No, I think I'll let Duke attack you," I reply shortly, watching Duke scratch James across the face. While Duke's occupied, I quickly let Gareth out of the room as well. Soon enough Duke is tired, so he jumps on my bed for a nap.

"See, James, now you know not to mess with Duke," Izzy says with a sly smile and walks up to him and slaps him across the face.

"That's what you get for yelling at Kyle and I about trust problems," Izzy shouts at him and storms out of the room. Kyle shrugs his shoulders and walks to where Izzy's probably venting. Why did they pick their last year to fight?

Around and hour later Milly came back with a letter clamped in her beak. "I can only wonder who this is from?" I ask Duke sarcastically opening the letter.

_Lily,_

_You don't need to dress formally. It is a very causal thing and don't be nervous, my mum adores you. Gareth is very distressed right now thanks to Duke. I don't think he will be flying for a while until he calms down._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

_PS_

_I don't understand why Duke and Gareth hate each other so much. I guess they both love your attention. Then again, what do I know?_

_PSS_

_You can either take floo powder or apperate to my house (well have a parent apperate to my house because you aren't old enough)_

**A/N**

**So, how was the chapter? I hope school is going well for everyone so far. Updates might be slowing down since I don't have any time to write! =O On a brighter note, I'm almost to chapter 20!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS: Cats and owls are mortal enemies, they just don't show it very often. **

**PSS: If you didn't know, I made a time travel fic. There are some spoilers for this story, just to temp you all. I think it's pretty good too!**


	20. Chapter 20

I quickly put the letter down and pick my outfit out for tomorrow and head to bed. I'm having such a great dream about a handsome violinist until someone yells into my ear. "Lily, get up! You have to leave for the Malfoy's house in four hours!" Emily screams and I almost punch her.

"Emily, don't scare me like that. I'll be ready in a minute," I tell her shooing her out of my room. I don't understand why I need four hours to get dressed though…oh well. I quickly get dressed and head down stairs almost tripping over Duke who is sprawled on the last step.

When I get to the kitchen I hear arguing through the door. "Harry, should we let her go? They could be in league with Greyback," I hear my mom say accusing the Malfoy family of something ridiculous and only based off of old school grudges. "Ginny, Scorpius has saved her life more than enough times to gain my trust. On top of that, Lily is a smart girl and you should trust her judgment," my dad replies quietly when I walk into the room.

"Lily, let me put your hair in a French braid it looks so bland down," my mum orders, changing the subject. I sit down in a chair and let her do what she wants. I'll just take it out later. I hate it when my hair is up, it just doesn't feel as natural. My mum can't stand how long it is and is always trying to convince me to cut it.

Around a half hour later, my hair is completely braided and I'm ready to go. I go into the sitting room and read in peace and quiet until it's time to leave, but James comes running in with the vacuum. It's one of those really small dust suckers, so I figured he would come in, vacuum, and then leave. Then again, my brother is an absolute git so he vacuums around my head to annoy me because he knows I'm trying to read. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my head and realize that my hair is stuck in the vacuum.

"James, get my hair out!" I scream really loudly and this freaks James out. He quickly turns off the evil hair sucking device when my parents come in, by this time almost my entire braid has been eaten by this thing.

"James, what did you do?" My dad question James and he gives him the 'it was only an accident look' which of course works.

"Lily, let's see if I can get your hair out of that contraption," my mum sighs and after twenty minutes of swearing and tugging later my mum cuts right from where my hair entered the vacuum. Now my long hair is barely touching my shoulders.

"Izzy, that bloody hurt!" I hear James yell from across the hall.

"It was supposed to, you git! Lily's hair was just fine till you started bothering her! This is all your fault. You better go and apologize to her right now," Izzy commands and I hear James coming into the kitchen. His eyes glance over to the vacuum and then to my hair. His glasses nearly fell of the bridge of his nose when he sees all the hair I lost.

"Lils, I'm really sorry about your hair. I didn't mean for it to be caught in the vacuum. I shouldn't have been bothering you in the first place. I hope Scorpius doesn't mind you with short hair," James mumbles looking really guilty. He normally doesn't care when things get out of hand, but not all of our hair can grow back magically overnight.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to kill my hair and I doubt Scorpius would mind my short hair. Oh, and your glasses are falling down," I tell him quietly and he walks out of the room.

Ten minutes later by dad comes in and smiles at my appearance. "Come on then, Lily. It's time to take you to the Malfoy's," dad says taking me for a side long apperation.

**A/N**

**My biggest plot twist ever is coming up! I hope you'll stick around and wait for it! Sorry the posts aren't coming as fast as I want them to, because of school and family things, mostly school. Meh, school is evil.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS: honestly if you guess it, you'll get a virtual cake! Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter...tears**


	21. Chapter 21

Astoria's POV** (A/N the only time this happens)**

"Astoria, calm down, they'll be here soon. You're acting more nervous than Scorpius is," Draco chastises while he's watching me pace back and forth near the front door. I turn to him surprised since I didn't see him come in, but when I see him I don't like the color of his face. He looks paler than normal, which makes him looks more like a ghost than a person.

"Draco, are you feeling alright? You look ghastly," I tell him quietly not wanting to let Scorpius hear this conversation, since he is already so worried about his little get together with Lily, mostly because he has to tell her about his job offer for the wizarding orchestra. They travel quite a lot and I don't know if Lily would be willing to let him go, just yet.

"I'll be fine, it's just a headache," Draco says trying to reassure me. I'm about to prod further into the topic, but I hear a loud pop and then the doorbell rings. I guess the guests are here.

I quickly open the door to see Harry Potter himself there with his daughter. "Thank you for having me over today, Mrs. Malfoy," Lily thanks me politely as she walks through the front entry way.

"Have fun, Lils, I'll pick you up at eight," her father says apperating away. I hear footsteps from behind me and see Scorpius walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"It's great to see you Lily. I have something important to tell you. Can you follow me to the gardens?" He asks quietly waiting for her nod so he can lead her away.

Once they're out of sight Draco and I look at each other and walk to the sunroom window to spy on them. Both of us are sitting on a separate arm chair. I'm pretending to knit, while my husband is reading the newspaper. It doesn't seem that neither Lily nor Scorpius have noticed that we're watching them. I really hope that Lily can accept the fact that Scorpius is going to begin is music career straight out of Hogwarts. If she can't then I guess that she isn't the one for him.

I look back at the two teens to see Scorpius speaking with Lily in the garden and suddenly she tackles him to the ground in a hug, laughing.

I barely heard her say congratulations when Scorpius pulls her in for a kiss. I decide to turn my head away from them, giving them a private moment.

"I haven't seen Scorpius this happy since we got that restraining order against Lucius four years ago," Draco comments smiling at the scene in front of him. I know Draco didn't have a good childhood and having his son happy is the one thing in the world that keeps him going.

"It's great to know that Lily is supporting him. Music isn't exactly the easiest thing to succeed in. I would know from personal experience," I say smiling, remembering a time when I was starting with my music.

"I remember when you were just starting and I was the only one that supported you through your long and successful music career. I can't believe that you retired from the orchestra. This is going to be your last tour," Draco reminds me making a little upset, but at the same time I feel like my music career took over my life.

"Oh, it's Scorpius' birthday tomorrow. What should we do for him?" I ask Draco. I wait a few moments for his answer, but it didn't come. I turn around to see Draco half asleep on the arm chair.

I walk over to him and kiss his forehead only to find out that he's burning up. "Draco, are you sure you're alright?" He swats my hand away and stands up shakily. I know this isn't a good sign, but I let him continue. Soon enough he's on his feet and starts walking until he crumples in on himself and collapses on the floor. I scream loudly and Scorpius and Lily come running in to see what's wrong.

"Dad! Mom, we need to get him to the hospital. I was hoping that this wouldn't happen again," Scorpius says grabbing our muggle telephone and calling for an ambulance.

After a few hours of waiting for the doctor to confirm what I already know I got my answer, Draco's cancer had come out of remission. About ten years ago we found out he had cancer, since wizards normally don't get cancer there wasn't anything that they could do and we had to go to a muggle hospital. Lucky, the cancer wasn't too far advanced and the doctors managed to come up with treatment for him. I was hoping that it wouldn't come back. It scarred Scorpius seeing his father like that as a child, but Scorpius is strong and put up with it. At least this time around he has Lily to help him.

"Mrs. Malfoy, your husband would like to see you," the nurse says with a fake smile on her face. I walk into the room to see Draco lying on a hospital bed with a bunch of machines I don't know the name of attached to him.

"It's bone cancer again, Astoria. I can't believe that I ruined Scorpius' birthday again. I wish my son could just have a normal childhood without seeing me like this," Draco says while tears pool in his eyes. I go over to him and embrace him in a tight embrace letting the unshed tears fall without letting anyone see him.

"It will be alright. Scorpius can go shopping with the Potters tomorrow and then come here to see you. I know that it isn't ideal for Harry to see you like this, but he is your boss and I think it is a good idea to let him know that you have cancer. He grew up with muggles he probably knows what it is," I say trying to reason with him. I hear him sigh and then nod, I notice the doctor walking in so I go outside to see where my son has gone to.

When I find him I see Lily hugging him tightly whispering something in his ear making him smile. Now, I'm happier than ever that Scorpius has Lily for a girlfriend. "Lily, dear, does your father know that you're here? It's past eight and I know he worries about you," I tell the young girl, but she only smiles at me.

"I called him and he told me that he's on his way. I just couldn't leave Scorpius alone. I was wondering if he could get school supplies with me tomorrow. It's his birthday and I know that his father wouldn't want him moping," Lily says knowingly and I nod in approval.

"That would be lovely if you do that for Scorpius. Oh, your father's here, Lily," I tell her and she turns her head around and smiles at her father. The boy who lived quickly jogs over

"Astoria, I heard that Draco had cancer! Will he be alright?" Harry asks me and I look at him incredulously. I never knew that he cared about Draco's wellbeing…

"Dad, we better go. They probably want to spend time with Mr. Malfoy," Lily murmurs.

I watch the Potters leave the hospital and start to lose my composure as soon as their out of sight. I feel like collapsing at this point. How can I go on m my tour now? How are we going to make ends meet with Scorpius at school, Draco out of work, and me unable to go on my world tour? "Mum, we should probably visit dad before visiting hours are over," Scorpius whispers softly, moving me in the direction of Draco's room.

Two hours later Scorpius and I are sitting in the kitchen, silently looking over hospital bills and our current amount of gold in our vault at the bank. "Mum, maybe I shouldn't go back to Hogwarts this year," Scorpius sighs rubbing his temples.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked the plot twist...i have a lot of test coming up, so don't cound on anything for about a week.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS: Still don't own harry potter**


	22. Chapter 22

**I've missed you guys so much! Sorry to all you Rose lovers out there, this chapter you're not going to like, but for all you Rose haters or indifferent ENJOY! =D**

**Lily's POV**

I wake up in the morning to yelling. It sounds like my mum is yelling at dad, again. I bet this about Rose, mum has been really beat up about her not going to Hogwarts again this year. I suppose that she didn't know that Rose wasn't the top her class, and failed potions last year. My dad isn't all about classic wizarding family standards. On top of that there are more important things then what school you go to.

All of the sudden I hear pebbles being thrown at my window. "Lily, letter there's a letter for you! I think that it's from Rose. I found it on the table open, mum must have found it," James says running into my room with Izzy, Kyle, Albus, and Emily. He shuts the door firmly before we open it.

_Lily,_

_To saying that going to Hogwarts with you was enjoyable, I'd be lying through my teeth. I'm going to be going to Drumstrang for the remaindered of my magical training. I guess you might make more friends this year because all the years of you being an outcast have been my doing. Maybe I should have let the sorting hat put me in Slytherin, but back on topic, I told your entire class lies about you. Instead of dropping out of Hogwarts you closed yourself off and made friends in other grades and houses. Always foiling my plans, then when you realize you're all alone you meet Scorpius, and of course you hit it off right away. In spite of everything I did to isolate you, you found a friend that would even sink so low as to save your life. Lily Potter, you are something else. Then when Andrew started dating you, to say the least, I was surprised. A few weeks after you started dating him I slipped him a love potion and made him go after that Ravenclaw girl. When I saw you so upset I was just over joyed, but then Scorpius got in the way. Then I can safely assume that James, Kyle, and Izzy had something to do with his appearance the next day. I commend them on that. Over the next a few days later you and Scorpius are dating? I have one word to describe you, slut. Who could honestly care about you? It puzzles my mind. So, soon enough everyone knows you're an item! I can't believe that he's still with you. At first I figured he was just using you, but now I'm not so sure. His genuine care for you concerns me. I mean I warned him about you a few days after your birthday. I told him what he was getting himself into, but he just wouldn't listen. He wouldn't even snog me. I mean I'm a much better catch than you._

_Here's another thing, how do you people get dates? I mean Izzy is completely socially inept with no family, she basically lives at your house. How did she get Kyle? I know it isn't her personality. Then your brother James could have any girl at Hogwarts and he goes for the loser vampire girl, what a failure. Then there poor little Al who can't see that a girl likes him if she snogged him senseless right then and there. Don't even let me start on Louis or Victoire…honestly what an embarrassment to the wizarding world the Potter/ Weasley family is._

_Now, about your home life, my dad told me something really interesting. He told me that your mother isn't mentally stable at the moment, pity. The Potter family isn't as perfect as everyone thinks are they? Oh, and my father heard about Draco Malfoy, that is too funny. I hope he gets what's coming to him and I hope you get what's coming to you for dating his son. Don't write back I don't want anyone knowing that I even know you, I had my name changed, thank goodness. My last name is Wesley now. Anyway, if you even try to get in contact with me I will hurt you. I will miss tormenting you though._

_Farwell,_

_Rose_

_PS_

_I heard that your little boyfriend may not be coming back to Hogwarts, is it because his daddy's sick or the fact that he'll have to date you? My guess is on the latter._

I put the letter down on my desk and everyone just looks at each other for a couple seconds to let the words set it. "What the bloody hell is wrong with that girl?" Izzy exclaims from behind me. No wonder my mum is yelling, maybe it isn't at my dad for once.

"Who was mum yelling at?" I ask the others and James rubs his neck guiltily, obviously someone knows the answer.

"She was yelling at Uncle Ron over the phone. I swear she's going to kill Rose the next time she sees her, but it wasn't about what she said about you. It was about her being mentally unstable. Then dad came in and read the letter and then he started to talk to mum and she freaked out on him. I think she needs to see a therapist, but that's just me," James replies leans his head on the wall as he sits down on the floor. Emily quickly curls up next to him, Izzy and Kyle are leaning on each other and Al looks concerned.

"Lily, are you okay? I mean what Rose said was mostly about you," Al asks me sincerely.

"Yea, I have to go and see if Scorpius is alright," I tell them grabbing a change of clothes, running into the bathroom, and getting ready to floo over to Scorpius' house. I go over to the fireplace to see that there's no more powder.

"Need a lift?" Izzy questions me smirking. I nod and she drags me out to the front yard and we apperate away.

We land in front of the Greengrass manor to see Scorpius and his mother walking up to their front door.

"See you later, Lils," Izzy says disapperating leaving me alone. Scorpius turns around and sees me. The only way to describe the look on his face would be shock.

"Hey, Scorpius, can we talk?" I ask him seriously. He motions for us to go into the house. I follow him in, let the talk begin.

**A/N**

**Hey, long time no see! I've missed writing so much, I can't believe that I haven't had a chance to write anything in weeks. UGH, I HATE PSAT's! Anyone taking them we'll suffer together.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS:**

**I don't own Harry Potter and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I've been so busy with school that this is one of the first time in a long time that I have gotten to work on this story...so please enjoy!**

"Rose sent me an interesting letter this morning…well it was more insulting than anything else, but she told me that you might not be coming back to Hogwarts…is it true?" I ask him quickly making sure that he heard everything I said.

"My father said that if I don't finish my schooling he's never forgive me. I just talked with him this morning. Now, let's go and get school supplies with your family," he replies in a whisper. I give his hand a gentle squeeze and watch him walk out of the room. I wait till he comes back to move. I see Astoria come into the room and she gives me a sad smile.

"Scorpius is going to need you more than ever now, dear. You've helped him so much and even met his family and then it all falls apart. The doctors say that Draco should get better. I nearly fainted after hearing that, but it will be a painful recovery period. Scorpius doesn't need to see that, again. Please, take care of him for me," she pleads with tears in her eyes. I give her a warm smile and nod my head and she grabs me into a motherly hug.

"Astoria it's no trouble at all! I promise to take care of him," I assure her happily.

Within the next few hours Scorpius and I have gone to multiple shops with my family and he doesn't seem to be too upset. While he's distracted looking at books I go to a shop across the street to get his birthday present. I honestly hope that it isn't too corny.

I walk out of the shop to see Scorpius looking for me. "Looking for me?" I question him grinning and he just rolls his eyes.

"Who else would I be looking for? Albus saw Amanda and started snogging her, it was really disturbing. So, I left as quickly as possible, but I couldn't find you anywhere. Where were you?"

"Just picking something up for my father. Come on, I have to show you something!" I tell him dragging him to a quiet area where I could hand him his present in peace.

I quickly put the gift in his hand before he even has time to comment. "Just open it. I know that you don't want any presents, your mom warned me about this yesterday, but as your girlfriend I need to get you a gift," I tell him sheepishly (A/N new favorite word)

He opens the box and it's a watch that changes shape depending on what the person is thinking about and right now the shape changed from a watch to a lily. Awww, he's thinking about me!

"Lily, this was really sweet. Thank you," he tells me kissing my temple and leading me back to my family.

When we get back my dad is just glaring daggers at Scorpius and Emily is giggling like a school girl, which would be cute if I wasn't going to get grounded for life when I get home. Though I'm not entirely sure what I did to deserve the grounding in the first place. My dad just has that kind of look in his glare.

"Lily, I think that you and Scorpius should get the rest of your books and meet me back here in about an hour," my dad says curtly and leads the others away. I wonder what that was about, until I notice that the watch is still in the form of a Lily and Scorpius is blushes a bright red.

"You're cute when you're flustered," I tell him which doesn't help his complexion much at this point.

"Not funny, Lily," Scorpius mumbles leading me off to get more school supplies.

"So, now that we're done with the school shopping, is there something that you want to do on your birthday?" I ask him causally skipping through the streets of Diagon Ally with Scorpius trailing behind me, deep in thought.

"I'm not sure. Just sending the day with you is more than enough for me. Maybe I can play on my violin a little bit," he suggests and I shake my head leading him into Muggle London.

"We're going to be spending the day in London just looking around. You really need to get out more often," I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

"You do remember that I was in France all summer, right?" He reminds me as I drag him along behind me.

The day went pretty well in my point of view, until we realized that we didn't have a direct way home… "You're not good at planning ahead are you, Lily?" He questions me with an amused smirk.

"Shut up, I'll think of something…" I mutter rubbing my temples for inspiration and then I remember that I have a cell phone! For once I'm grateful that my father has a thing for muggle technology.

"You have a cell phone?" Scorpius asks me looking interested in the little device in my hand.

"Yep, now all I have to do is call Izzy and she should be able to pick us up," I tell him and type in her number and press send. I wait till the third ring and then Izzy picks up.

"Hullo, do you need rescuing? Because I'm kind of in the middle of something…" Izzy says from the other line.

"You could call it that. Scorpius and I need a way to get back to-" I hear a clicking noise from the other end and realize that she hung up on me. Ugh, why does she have to be so unpredictable?

"Need a lift?" A voice says from behind us and we turn around and see…

**A virtual cookie for anyone who guesses this one! And I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update more often, but my teachers think that I don't have a life and give me crazy amounts of homework a night. **

**Review, comment, dance around, and befriend a mongoose because they're coming for you...**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**I don't own harry potter**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm ubber sorry. If you want to hear my excuses I'll put them at the bottom. Enjoy!**

Need a lift?" A voice says from behind us and we turn around and see my uncle George standing there watching us amused.

"That would be nice of you, but I think that I'll take Lily home, seeing as I got off my lazy arse for her," Izzy says leaning casually one the wall behind us. "On top of that, George Weasley is at the Potter's house forcing, his brother, Ron's head into a pile of dung bombs. So, who are you?"

Why do people keep trying to kidnap me? Honestly, it's never my brothers. Ever. I can't wait till I can use magic outside of Hogwarts, then I'll be able to blast these buggers without assistance.

The man whips his wand out and points it at Izzy and attempts to cast a spell, but a bunch of wizards appear and go after the mystery man. "Why am I always saving you two? I feel like a babysitter, but you're like my sister, so I don't mind saving you. Come on, I'm taking you home and you're going to bed. Scorpius, I'll take you home after Lily," Izzy says quickly to us and takes me home. I quickly walk into the house to see that my dad is waiting by the door for me.

"Lily Luna Potter, you scared me half to death. Are you alright? After you and Scorpius went on your little outing, I had no idea where you were and then you call Izzy and she goes and gets you. Then I get a call from the Auror office telling me that you've almost been kidnapped again," my dad scolds me sternly. All I do is grab him in a hug, just to reassure him that I'm fine.

"Izzy, showed up before anything happened. I'm going to go and talk to James and Al," I tell him walking into the house. Before I can walk in he grabs my arm.

"I should be the one to tell you. Your mother left, she packed her things without a word and left. I have a feeling that she's staying at a "friends" house," I can hear his emphasis on the word friend and it makes my skin crawl. Sometimes my mother irritates me.

I feel tears pooling into my eyes and I run into the house. I go up the stairs and into my room. I jump on the bed and cry my eyes out into my pillow.

"I guess you found out. We couldn't believe it either," James said walking in with Al in tow. Kyle is in the doorway looking slightly awkward, but none the less upset. The boys come over to me and envelope me in a hug.

"School's going to be unbearable. I'm glad that we have three days before going to school to prepare. You know two days ago we were arguing over the head boy position and now we're all crying over the fact that mum left. Life can be really surprising sometimes," James comments patting my back lightly.

"I feel bad for dad. He's done everything for her and she just stabbed him in the back and left all of us without warning," I confess and cuddle into my brothers.

"It'll be alright, Lily. Trust me, the pain gets better as times goes on," Kyle tells us. Kyle lost his mother when he was eight to some sort of muggle illness. He ended up moving in with his father and met Izzy and then was accepted into Hogwarts soon after.

"Thanks, Kyle, but I don't think I'll be getting over this anytime soon. I'm going to be spending time with the Malfoy's more often now, anyway. I need to keep Scorpius sane. I never really saw much of my mum anyway," I explain untangling myself from my family and grab some night clothes. About ten minutes later I kick the boys out of my room, change, and curl up into a little ball and fall asleep.

"Lily, there's a phone call for you!" Al yells from downstairs. I take a whiff of the air and I smell breakfast. I quickly grab my bath robe and run down the stairs to get the phone.

"Lily, did Scorpius stay at your house last night? He never made it home!" Astoria said over the phone franticly. Okay, Izzy was supposed take Scorpius home last night. If I can find her then there should be no problem with finding Scorpius.

"No, Mrs. Malfoy, he didn't. I'll ask around my family and see what I can find," I tell her and then hang up the phone and jog into the kitchen where Kyle and James are looking very worried.

The boy's heads come up at my entrance and turn with tired expressions. James eyes have never looked so upset and even though Kyle's were sightless they held so much emotion that I almost burst into tears.

"Izzy and Scorpius are missing. Dad just confirmed it. They saw signs of a struggle near his house. All they found was Scorpius wand and blood on the side walk. They're testing to see whose it is," James informs me and I feel my heart break. To think that Scorpius may be somewhere bleeding and hurt terrifies me. I think that I may have fallen in love with him without even noticing.

"I'm finding him. I don't care what you or dad say," I tell them grabbing my wand, but James stops me.

"You're not of age and dad's already looking for them. Let Kyle and I worry about this. You call Mrs. Malfoy back and tell her the news she'll take it better from you," James says patting my shoulder and shoving a piece of waffle in my mouth.

**Hey, I've missed you all! (my readers and if you're new hi!) So, i've been supper busy. Between Physics honors, US I honors, Pre-calculus, English honors, spanish III honors, and more I've been swamped with work. I think the creativity was sucked out of me. Hopefully I can get more chapters in!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**Still down't own harry potter**

**PSS**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Cookies to all who do! =D**


	25. Chapter 25

**SOm I have missed writing this story sooo much! For all my readers who thought I gave up, you were wrong! Life just tripped me and it took awhile to get back up! On with the story!**

Scorpius' POV

I'm floating, all I feel is numbness and everything around me is dark. I try to remember the last bit of my memories from the night before. I remember Izzy making sure I got home on time, but then someone or something attacked us. There were some flashes, blood, and darkness. I try to collect more details in my head, but only a headache comes from it. I wish that Lily was here right now, she knows more about healing than I do.

"Wake up, Scorpius!" a familiar voice exclaims urgently. I try to open my eyes, but my lids are too heavy. I try to do the same with the rest of my body and come out with similar results.

"The charm we put on him is holding well. He won't be able to wake up and save you this time Ms. Potter," a voice says confidently. Wait, they got Lily? I have to wake up, I have to try and fight this, but it seems no matter what I do I can't become conscience.

"Who ever said I need to be saved when my kidnapper is a slimy, useless, git!" Lily snarls back at the man. Wait, Lily, snarling? Suddenly, there's a slapping noise and the kidnapper laughs. My blood is boiling at this point and it's upsetting that I can't do anything about it. I try to flex my fingers and there's a slight twitch! Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to wake up from this after all and save Lily.

"Never talk back to me you little insect. You're just like your parents. Ridiculously stubborn and always shoving your noses into other people's business. Within the next few hours you'll be dead and it will be by the hands of your precious boyfriend," he reveals to Lily and this makes me worry. What could he possibly use to make me kill the girl I think I'm in love with? Unless, no, that's forbidden, the imperious curse!

I hear the footfalls of the enemy leave the room and another body comes down next to me. "Scorpius, you have to wake up, Lily would never forgive me if you died," the fake Lily whispers to me and I feel something slide off my arms. I'm guessing they were bound. I feel delicate hands brush over my head to check for further injury and soon enough move to my legs to unbind them as well.

The only person I can imagine who can fool the enemy by looking like someone else would be Izzy. I thought that 'Lily' was a little too snarky in that last conversation. "Come on now, Scorpius, open your eyes. I know you can do it. The spell isn't that strong, if only I could use my wand, but I know that this room might be bugged for anti-magic use," she mumbles shaking my shoulders slightly warming them. I can tell that the numbness is fading as this conversation goes on and I try to open my eyes again, this time the open and I feel arms envelope me tightly. I see familiar dark scarlet red hair, but not the familiar scent of vanilla that normally comes with Lily.

"Scorpius, you're awake. I thought that you weren't going to wake up," she admits thankfully from behind me. She quickly pulls forward slightly embarrassed by the show of emotions. Izzy is very good at disguises, she's gotten every detail right with Lily.

"Vanilla, Lily smells like vanilla. You'll need to fix that next time," I say horse from the lack of speaking over the last few hours. Izzy flushes a deep scarlet being found out by such a trivial detail. With Lily's pale skin it's even more prominent than it would have been on her regular pallor.

"Thanks for the tip, but we need to come up with a plan to get out of here. In a couple hours our captors will use the imperious curse to force you to kill me. Almost like a Romeo and Juliet type thing except a bit more sick," Izzy explains to me looking around the room to see if she can find anything that'll help us.

My head is still a little foggy, but I get up slightly shaking and start looking around. The room itself is quite small, and there is rubbish all over the place, as if it hasn't been cleaned in years. I notice that there is a little bit of light coming from breaks in the ceiling around us.

"Is there any way to break the ceiling? Light is coming through which means we're on the top floor. Maybe we can scale the building?" I question her and she shakes her head looking me over in a very not Lily way.

"In your current condition a slight puff of wind could make you fall over, but it is a good idea, if nothing else comes up that's what we'll have to do," she replies shortly looking at more odds and ends in the room.

On piece of rubbish on the floor gets to me. It's a piece of an old desk with an engraving on it. I read the words on the old desk and nearly fall backwards in surprise because it reads Lucius Malfoy. We're in the storage room in Malfoy manner. My grandfather hasn't had anyone cleaning here, that's why it's such a mess.

I grip the piece of desk and chuck it at the ceiling now knowing where we are. It leaves a decent hole that we might be able to crawl through. "Scorpius, what are you doing?" Izzy snaps at me looking at the hole I made. I laugh a little bit at her expression and shrug like it's nothing.

"We're in Malfoy manor right now. I've been here quite a few times, though it was much cleaner then. There should be a broom closet somewhere in this room. If you could find it while I make this whole a little bit bigger that would be grad," I tell her and she rolls her eyes at me, but she begins looking anyway.

"There are two brooms and both are in pieces. Maybe scaling the house isn't such a bad idea anymore. Lift me up," Izzy orders me and I cup my hands together as she uses them as a spring board to go through the hole in the roof.

I wait a few moments for Izzy to tell me what's going on out there, but there's a bright light and Izzy comes back in looking slightly frazzled. "I think our captors have a fight going on outside. I almost got hit with a rouge spell," Izzy informs me.

"Use a spell, with so many coming close to the building there shouldn't be a problem with you using one," I urge her and she complies with a sigh and unlocks the door and we bust out of the room.

**So, did you like it? If you want anymore after this I would suggest reviewing. I have a finished story with seven chapters and it has more reviews than this! -_-**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**All that review at a virtual chocolate chip cookie =)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update! I feel really bad, but this is midterm week and I'm squeezing this chapter in before the choas begins.**

Izzy and I are running through the halls of Malfoy manor trying to get to the lower levels of the house. Occasionally we would hear an explosion off from the courtyard, but other than that the house is silent, too quiet for my liking. The only noticeable noise is coming from the sounds of our feet hitting the ground. Izzy and I are trying to find our way out of here. It seems that my memory is severing me correctly, since I've been able to find a few stairwells that have taken us down two flights of stairs.

"Scorpius, I gather you know where were going? This place is huge and I really don't feel like running through a maze tonight," Izzy explains herself to me as we reach another fork in the hallways. I point left and lo and behold there is another staircase letting us go down ward. We go down as quietly as possible only to be greeted by spells coming at us. Izzy pushes me to the floor causing us to tumble down the last few steps.

"I see that you've gotten yourself out?" I hear an eerily familiar voice say from the stairwell entrance. The person sounds deranged, almost insane. A man walks into view, and it's my grandfather. He finally makes himself known.

"What do you want from us, Lucius?" I ask him pulling out my wand. I don't think I'd be breaking any laws since this is an emergency. I see a wand pulled out behind me. I guess Izzy is at the ready, as well.

"You mean you haven't put the pieces together yet? Do you really think that Greyback came up with those plans?" He questions, laughing slightly at the thought of Greyback doing anything remotely intelligent.

Suddenly all the pieces are coming together. My Grandfather has been orchestrating all the murder plans of Lily Potter all year, but there is one thing that my Grandfather didn't plan on. He didn't plan for me to get involved, the only other Malfoy heir besides my father. That most likely set his plans back a couple of months. Until now, it seems that he felt taking me and Lily together would be the best idea.

"Why take me with Lily?" I question him with my wand pointed straight at him just in case he attacks. He then proceeds to start laugh, it's an insane laugh, one that chills me to the bone.

"Why? Well, you and your father have destroyed the Malfoy name! You're father married a half and blood and you're in Muggle Studies and are dating that Potter filth! I have to make it right and I was going to have you kill her until you escaped a few minutes ago. You would have brought back honor to the Malfoy name and destroyed the Potter's all at once. It would have been wonderful!" he replies with a smile that shows his yellowing teeth.

The reply makes my blood boil. He was planning on me killing Lily, after he found out that I was dating her. I guess after my grandmother left him all of his humanity disappeared, or at least what was left of it. Before I could reply Izzy gives him a murderous glare. I notice that her eye color is back to a coal black instead of the calming hazel that Lily has.

"Are you telling me that you've been the one attacking Lily all year? You're horrid man!" Izzy yells, the rest of her disguise coming off. She now looks like an avenging angel as she jumps after my grandfather hurling spell after spell at him. The two go back and forth throwing curses, hexes and I bet my grandfather is throwing unforgivable curses at her.

"You're that mudblood I've been hearing about. You've caused me more problems than you're worth. I hope I can give a horrible death that you deserve," my grandfather snarls at her. He mutters a curse under his breath and he lets it fly. The first thing I notice about it is its bright green color and then the dots connect, he's really trying to kill her.

Izzy notices this even before I do and dives out of the way missing death by centimeters. "Izzy, we need to get out of the stairwell, make it to the main room!" I yell to her and she sends a stunning spell at Lucius causing him to hit the wall behind him. We sprint past him and make it into the main room right as the Aurors and Deatheater rejects come busting in.

To my surprise my mother is leading the Aurors with Lily right behind her. I send a smile to Lily when our eyes meet. She gives me the brightest smile until her eyes go wide. I follow her gaze quickly and see a curse coming straight for me. I feel the impact and how I crash through a glass table. I taste the blood in my mouth and am aware of the large gashes from the broken glass and the curse on my body. I hear Lily scream my name.

I open my eyes painfully to see her coming over to me. At this point I know it's too late. "Scorpius, I'm going to try and heal you. Please, don't die," Lily sobs out while pulling out her wand.

Her face starts to fade away and the pain starts to disappear. I let the darkness take me. The only thought running word running through my head at his point is 'Lily'

When I open my eyes again I'm greeted by bright light and no pain. I look around and notice that I'm sitting in a meadow with a clear water pond in the middle. There's an edging of trees at the other end of the pond, but other than that there isn't anything here.

No one's around and I there aren't any sounds. Only me sitting in a bloody meadow. I notice now that I don't have any injuries…what happened to me? Where am I? The last thing I remember was getting hit by the curse and Lily trying to tend to my wounds. Now my mind is racing…

"Am I dead?" I whisper to myself running my hands through my hair worriedly. Did I really leave Lily alone?

I suddenly hear a crunch of leaves and turn my head towards the sound. What I see surprises me, it's a small group of animals. A stag, a doe, a large dog and a wolf all watching me curiously.

**Do you hate me? I hope not there're still two more chapters left! =D**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**Please Review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**So, I think that I have been a little bit...how should I put it...neglectful would be a good word. Well, I'm super sorry about that. I'll tell you more on what's going to happen down at the bottom! Meet you there!**

The four animals slowly approach me cautiously. As they get closer their shapes change into more human ones. Three males and one girl. When I can finally distinguish traits to them I realize that the girl looks like an older replica of Lily, except her eyes are green like Albus'. One guy has his arm wrapped around her shoulder and looks just like James down to the eyes. The other two seem to be friends of the others because they suck close to each other. One has long shaggy black hair and grey eyes, while the other has sandy brown hair and brown eyes that I have seen my cousin Teddy use occasionally. I think I know who these people are and if I'm right I really did die in that fight. At least the last thing I saw was Lily's face.

"What's the diagnosis, Lily-pad?" the shaggy haired man asks I'm assuming the girl is Lily Evans Potter. This Lily looks me over and continues walking over towards me. I try to get up and meet her halfway, but I find that I can't actually stand.

"He's not dead yet, he's floating in between the realms of life and death. You're Scorpius right?" Lily questions me quietly. I nod in reply to her and she comes over to me and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you for saving my granddaughter," she thanks me near tears. I put my arms around her to try and comfort her.

"I'd do anything for your granddaughter," I reassure her quietly until she pulls away and the boys come up behind her.

"Now, let's introduce ourselves. The one with the glasses is James if you couldn't tell by the resemblance between him and his grandson. Then the git with the shaggy hair is Sirius Black. Finally there's Remus. Oh, right, my name is Lily," Lily says finally introducing everyone to me, but I had figured most of it out.

"You're supposed to be a Malfoy?" Sirius questions me, kind of bluntly. Remus smacks him on the back of the head, rather hard, if I do say so myself. Sirius gives him a hurt look and James starts laughing.

I let out a chuckle watching the friends bicker before I decide to answer, "Yes, I am, but really, who are you to be judging my family. Yours has done some pretty bad things as well, but you proved to be a great hero." James then comes over to me and claps me on the shoulder.

"You're too complimentary for a Malfoy. I guess that's why my granddaughter likes you so much. You're an original kid, with a good head on his shoulders," James tells me which makes me wonder what life was like back in their generation. I mean it seems like a lot of it was based off last names and titles, just like what's in the history books. Then something they said starts to bother me, how do they know my name?

"How do you know my name and how do you know that I've saved your granddaughter?" I question them and Remus gives me a sheepish grin and then turns to his friends almost questioning them if it's okay to tell me what's going on.

"There's a spell in this world that we can use to watch living. The only problem is that time passes differently in this world. It passes much more slowly here. It can be painful watching the world pass, watching our children grow up and make families of their own," Remus explains to me with a sad voice.

"How much time do you think has passed since I entered here?" I ask suddenly worried by the amount of time I've been missing from the world of the living.

"I'm not sure I could be a few hours or a few weeks. We don't know how long you were laying here before we found you," James answers bluntly stroking his chin in thought. This is not okay. My father has cancer, my mother is probably worried sick and Lily is probably blaming herself for this whole mess. Lily better be taking care of herself…

"Scorpius, we noticed that you like to play to violin. I've heard that it's really challenging to master," Lily says trying to strike up a conversation with me. I nod to her and wish I could show her how to play, the next thing I know I feel something fall into my lap. I look down and it's my violin, or at least a copy from my memory. The weight feels slightly off and the bow isn't perfect, but I can play it.

I pick it up and begin to play the first song that comes to my head, which just happens to be a personal melody that I was going to show Lily. It starts out slow and quiet before it jumps up to quickened pace insinuating life has begun, it goes on like this for a few bars before the pace smoothens out becoming almost a love song, and slowly the sound fades…closing the song. I look up at the older generation to see astonishment on their faces.

"That was amazing, Scorpius. Did you write that yourself?" Lily questions me astonished by my musical talent.

"Yes, I'm assuming you liked it…" I reply feeling my cheeks heating up at her enthusiasm for my song.

_Scorpius, wake up…please_

"Did someone say something?" I ask them holding my head. All of the sudden I could have sworn I heard Lily's voice, my Lily. They shake their heads, but Sirius gives me a perplexed look before realization dawns on him.

"You're being called back to the world of the living. It was nice meeting you," he tells me before the meadow starts to fade and Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all get lost in the mist that's consuming my mind.

_Scorpius, you have to wake up. The doctors say that if you don't wake up soon your body will shut down. You can't leave me. You promised to keep me safe._

I follow Lily's voice until I completely fall into blackness of unconsciousness. When I open my eyes again I feel like it's hard to breath, like someone is lying on my chest. I look down to see that Lily is fast asleep on my chest, there's the answer to the breathing problem, and she's clutching my hand like I'm going to run away from her.

I slowly stroke her hand with my thumb since that seems to be the only thing I can do at this point. I don't really even have the strength to sit up at the moment.

"Scorpius, you're awake?" I hear Lily question me with her hazel eyes looking dubious, thinking this might be a dream. I smile back at her and nod. She gets up quickly and calls a doctor in.

"Scorpius, I see you've finally woken up. It's been about three weeks since your accident. We were all starting to think that you weren't going to be joining us again," the doctor tells me honestly sitting at the foot of my bed. I've missed the first month of school, that's just great. I can't walk either apparently. It's not like I'm paralyzed or anything, it's just my legs are really weak from not using them for well…a month.

I hear a loud bang from the doorway of my room to see my mother and father there with tears in their eyes. I guessed they missed me too.

**I hope that you liked this chapter only two more left! Tears..I've been writing this for so long and now, I'm just about finished with it. And again I'm really sorry for not writing more, it's just life has gotten really busy recently and well, this story was put on the backburner till I got a chance to look at it. **

**Animerocker**

**PS  
>If you want someone to show up within the next two chapters, leave a comment or PM me. I'll squeeze them in.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**This is the last chapter...=(**

_Dear Mum,_

_Hey, Mum, how are you? How's Dad? I really miss you both. It's been about a month since I sent you my last letter and for that I'm very sorry. Between quidditch practice and my classes I haven't had any time to write a letter. I don't know how you did it from your fifth year to your seventh. Just so you're not worried, my grades haven 't dropped and I'm still the top of the class. That's what I get for being a Ravenclaw. I must tell you that I'm really annoyed with Vladimir Krum. He keeps trying to sabotage me! I swear Aunt Rose is telling him to do this. Yes, I know about yours and Aunt Rose's feud. The gossip on your side of the family is ridiculous._

_Anyway, he's really been trying to get me into detention by baiting me. He even brought up the old rumors that Malfoy's have vela blood. So, obnoxious, it was very stupid. Most to the teachers have heard this already and ignored it. Of course the new Headmaster hasn't so he put Vladimir in detention. He's even tried to push me off my broom in the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw match!_

_If you could, and I know that would be asking a lot of you. Could you please talk to Aunt Rose or something because this is getting bad! I could have fallen off my broom and died!_

_Oh, I have great news. I have a date to the ball this year! You'll never guess who it is. Okay you might, it's Sky Griffiths. I bet you're just full of yourself now. You were completely right about him having a crush on me. You have no idea how pleased I was to finally get a date to the dance. Mum, can you please talk to dad about this? I know he doesn't like the idea of me dating, especially Sky. Dad's mentioned that he thinks Sky's a hooligan more than once._

_Can you see if you can get me a letter from Xavier? I haven't heard from him in over a month. Have the French changed my brother for the worst or something? He used to write to me, or is he too cool to write to his older sister…wait did he get a girlfriend? You have to write back really soon._

_Love your Daughter,_

_Giselle Harriet Malfoy_

My daughter Giselle is sixteen and really takes after her father, she has his facial features, silvery blonde hair, flawless figure, brains and music skill. She plays the piano in national level competitions. She did inherit the famous Potter seeker skills and has a mixture of hazel grey eyes, a perfect mixture of Scorpius' and mine. My son Xavier is a near perfect mixture of both me and Scorpius. He has honey blonde hair from his Grandmother, it's highlighted with natural reds in the sunlight, he has bright green eyes from my side of the family, is built just like my brothers, and loves to read. He just turned thirteen and has realized that sending letters to his sister isn't what his friends in the French academy kids find acceptable.

Yep, my son is the first Malfoy to not attend Hogwarts. He wanted to have a clean start where no one would bother him for being a Malfoy. Since, my house is fluent in French he went one of the many academies there. He is adjusting well, but he's not used to speaking French all the time. Speaking of my son it seems like a letter has just arrived from him. I open the window and take the letter from the owl and set it on the table.

_**Mum,**_

_**Before you ask, I'm adjusting well with French life. It's nice to write something in English, I haven't had anything like this in weeks. I'm starting to worry that I'll forget it…anyway I miss you all. I'm going to be writing to Giselle really soon. I have the letter in my hand actually, I'm just waiting for Henry to return with your reply. Thank you for the chocolates and Happy early Birthday! I'm reminding Giselle that it's your birthday in my letter. For a Ravenclaw she is very forgetful.**_

_**~Xavier Alastor Malfoy**_

After reading both of my children's letters I decide a few things, one I need to talk to Rose about her son's attitude towards my family, two I'm going to need to talk to my husband about my daughter's boyfriend, and three see if my lovely husband won't kill her boyfriend.

I really hope that Scorpius doesn't try and kill Sky. Skylar Griffiths is the spitting image of his father, Kyle Griffiths, from his hair down to the lanky build, except for his inky black eyes that he got from his mother Isabel Ride. Skylar also happens to have a twin sister Jade who is in a goth stage at the moment. Dressing in all black just like her mother did at her age. Izzy keeps telling me that she doesn't know what to do with her.

I'm broken out of my revere when I hear the front door open. "Lily-love, I'm home!" Scorpius shouts through the house. I smile just hearing his voice. Just knowing that he's awake and alive is great. The three weeks during his sixth year and fourth when he was in a coma changed my outlook on life. I had to live my life to the fullest with Scorpius not knowing when one of us could die.

"In the kitchen, Giselle wants me to talk with you about something," I reply and a few seconds later I hear Scorpius enter the kitchen.

"What did she want to talk to me about? I mean she could have just sent me a letter," Scorpius grumbles setting his violin case down on the floor. Scorpius has opened a music shop with his mother after retired early from the orchestra after our children were born. They have two major shops one in Muggle London and one is Hogsmeade a few doors down from my Magic-care shop. I think that both of us have become extremely successful at our jobs, but we still manage to see enough of each other.

"Well, Giselle got asked to the ball by Sky and she wants to make sure that it's okay with you," I explain to him calmly waiting for him to explode with anger, but it never comes. Instead, he starts laughing.

"I was wondering when he would get up the nerve to ask her out. You see, he asked me if he could take her to the ball before he got on the train before winter break. Since he was such a gentleman about it I said he could," he explains to me between chuckles.

"Oh, by the way, my mum and dad were wondering when we're coming over for tea next week," Scorpius reminds me.

Just thinking back on the last few years where his father was suffering from cancer…luckily he pulled through and is back at work like nothing ever happened. My dad is watching him like a hawk and Astoria is bringing him to monthly checkups.

"I think we'll go on Wednesday…I have to work at the Healing Clinique the rest of the week for Victoire, who is going to France with her mother for the week," I groan just thinking about all the work that I'll have to do.

"You'll get over it. Now, let me read the letters from my kids," Scorpius says grabbing the letters from the table.

After everything that's happened in the past few years just seeing Scorpius here, reading the letters from our kids, is the perfect ending for me. I'm his lily and he's my scorpion…

**I hope you enjoyed all of the chapters for this story! This nearly killed me to write. This was the first fanfiction I started...but all good things have to end. Thanks again for reading!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**I don't own Harry Potter**


End file.
